Tea's Cinderella Story
by The Man with Imagination
Summary: It tells of a young girl who has been mistreated by her new family and now she is all alone in the world. Until, she meets her hansome prince charming who swept her off her feet. What will happen when their paths cross each other? Atem/Tea pairing
1. Prologue

Hey you guys it's the Man with Imagination here with a new story. You guys polled on what pairing I should do for a story and your results were a Tea/Atem pairing. So, I went into my mind, searched a few stories, punched a few rocks. And I decided to make this a Cinderella story of this pairing. There hasn't been that many around, so I hope you guys enjoy it. Please don't hurt me with your bad words.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story.

* * *

~ Prologue ~

This is the story of a young little girl who had dreams that she could imagine come true. Her name was Téa Gardner who had blue eyes that was loved by those who sees them, beautiful brown hair that goes up to her shoulders. She lived with her father Robert Gardner, who is in his mid-thirties and has black hair with brown eyes. They both lived in a huge mansion that had nine rooms and two bathrooms. Robert has always been in Téa's life ever since her mother who died of illness when Téa was two years old. Her mother was Maya Gardner, she was an exact resemblance of Téa except Maya had longer brown hair. Maya and Robert have known each other for 14 years ever since they were teenagers. As they were growing up, Robert and Maya had married while in their twenties and a year after they were a married couple, they had their daughter Téa. Then one day, Téa went up to her father and told him something that he would want to hear.

"Daddy, you need to find a woman who loves you" she said

"Honey, you know you're the only woman in my life" he said

"But, Daddy, I want you to be happy. Go find a girl out there. Mommy would want you to find love again" said Young Téa

So, her father wanted him to find love again, which he did, he had gone out to an Ice Cream Parlor to get a cone for him and his daughter. Until they were done, Robert found a woman as the same age as him, with blonde hair with her two daughters, Vivian and Mai.

"Oh hello, how do you do?" the woman said "I am alright, you are very beautiful" Robert said "Oh thank you, I do get that a lot" the woman said giggling. The way those two looked at each other, they knew that they were meant to be.

"My name is Haley by the way and these are my daughters Vivian and Mai"

"Robert is my name and this is my daughter. She is my little princess, Téa"

As they were both getting acquainted with each other, Robert and Haley started to go into a relationship. But, many months later, they were married at the church. They were standing outside the church for a family group shot, but Téa dropped her bouquet of flowers and bent down. When the photographer took the picture, Téa didn't know until he took the shot. It was just Robert, Haley, Vivian, and Mai.

ONE MONTH LATER

Robert was reading Téa a bedtime story and it was about to make Téa go to sleep. But, right when Robert put her to sleep, he kissed her forehead, closed her door, and went into his room with his new wife Haley and fell asleep as well. As Robert was about to go to sleep, he thinks to himself.

'I want my family to stay safe. No matter what happens to me. As long as the girls are safe, I am happy.' he thought

The next morning, the family was having breakfast. It had a whole buffet out: Bacon, Eggs, Pancakes, and Bagels. Robert was known for his best at cooking. But, after breakfast, the TV turned on and they flipped to the news channel.

_We interrupt this daily programming to bring you an emergency weather alert. All of Domino must immediately barricade their houses because there will be a hurricane to strike half of Japan. The JWC (Japanese Weather Center) is issuing that everyone must immediately evacuate or head to the nearest facility center._

They turned off the news and Téa saw dark clouds at a distance and knew that the storm would be here soon. "Daddy, look!" she screamed and Robert saw the dark clouds coming in fast and knew that they didn't have much time.

"Alright everyone, grab anything that you need because we got to get out of this house now." He said. As soon as he said that, all the girls went up to their rooms and grabbed what they could carry. Haley packed all of her clothes and makeup, Vivian grabbed all of her beret and clothes. Mai grabbed all of her hair products and clothes and put it all in her backpack. Téa however grabbed her books and her clothes. While she was about to leave, Téa also grabbed a picture frame of her and her dad. As soon as they all got what they needed, everyone left the house, got into Robert's van, and went to find the nearest facility.

30 MINUTES LATER

By the time Domino was about to flood with rain and wind, the family got into the facility center just in time. The drizzle turned into heavy rain and the winds gusted over 40 miles per hour.

"Everybody, inside the facility now!" yelled Robert. They all exited the car and got inside. However, Robert got everyone inside, but Téa's seatbelt was stuck on her shirt. Robert went back to the van and tried to get the seatbelt untangled as fast as he could. "Hurry Daddy" said young Téa. Robert managed to untangle it and grabbed Téa. As he was running, Robert tripped, fell to the floor with Téa in his arms, and injured his left leg. Robert saw her daughter trying to pull him up.

"Daddy, you got to get up!" she screamed

"It's okay. Just get inside; you'll be safe in there. I promise you I'll be fine." He said

Téa did what her father told her and got inside with her step-mother and step-sisters. As soon as everyone got inside, the fire department closed the doors and locked it with a chain. "Wait, my daddy's still out there." said Young Téa. And soon the Firefighters started to talk through the walkie-talkies for anyone outside in the storm. They responded back and were told that there was nobody out there. Téa started to collapse onto the floor crying her eyes out that her father wasn't out there. The firefighters think that her father was presumed dead.

Days passed and the storm cleared up, but Téa never saw her father that day. As soon as everyone got home, they still saw the mansion still intact. The mansion was made out of bricks, so it couldn't be torn down by any winds. Hours later, a Police officer came to the door and informed Haley that they could not find her husband anywhere. Téa was upset about all this. Until Haley found out that her husband is long gone, a new attitude came out from her to Téa. She was then mistreated like a slave. Téa's father left no will, so that meant that Haley owns everything now: The Mansion, the car, and most importantly Téa. Ever since then, her life had changed forever.

* * *

Well, there you have it for the prologue of the story. But, a quick reminder for you readers that I will not be updating stories for a week because I'll be on Spring Break. I'll use that time to keep writing the stories. While I'm away, you guys can check this and see how good or bad I did. So, I'll see you guys in two weeks. See You Next Time!


	2. Chapter 1

Hey you guys, I know that I am on Spring Break, but I couldn't stay away! And I know that you guys wanted me back. Don't be shy to admit it. Besides that, I have had time to get this story done over the break I had. So, here is the real start of the Tea's Cinderella story.

Thanks for the reviews:

**melan anime** - Don't worry, things will get better for her. Just wait and see.

**port rocks** - Your patience is rewarded! lol.. thanks for your review

**Coka Cookie Cola** - I put my brain to work and put every Cinderella story into one! It made my brain nearly melt on impact. lol..

**LoraGarnder** - I will, I'm not gonna let this story stop! Not on my watch!

And a Special Thanks to **Akai22878** for giving me ideas for the story: I will keep going! Most Cinderella stories may have been discontinued, but not this one. It's going all the way to the end!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story

* * *

~ Chapter 1 ~

It has been 10 years now since Tea's father disappeared in the hurricane. Police were still on the case to see if her father was ever found. But, the police had to give up the search because there was no trace of Robert Gardner found.

Tea is seventeen years old now and still living in the mansion with her step-mother Haley and her two step-sisters Mai and Vivian. Ever since Haley and her daughters changed their attitude to Tea, Haley ended up taking away her room and making her live in the attic, which isn't bad since the attic is big enough for Tea to be in. Tea had also been doing all the work that Haley wouldn't do. Tea had been a servant to them and she still never gave up on herself because she knows that somewhere out there in the world, Robert Gardener is still alive.

It's Tuesday morning and Tea is in her room up in the attic waking up from her alarm clock. Tea banged on it to make the beeping stop. As soon as she got up, she put on her school uniform, which was a Pink jacket, a blue skirt, and high leg socks with dress shoes. As she was about to head out to school, a buzzer next to her computer started going off.

"Tea, make the breakfast, NOW!" said Haley over the intercom

"(sigh)... yes Haley, what would you like?" said Tea

"Eggs, scrambled, and don't burn them" said Haley in an angry tone

As soon as she was about to leave, she went down to the kitchen, put on an apron, and started cooking breakfast for Haley, Vivian, and Mai. As soon as she was done, she left the plates out for the girls to eat them. Haley, Vivian, and Mai came downstairs to the smell of the food. Mai was blonde like her mother with purple eyes and in her pajamas still. Vivian had black hair with two buns wrapped up in her hair, with her pajamas still on too. And Haley who still had blonde hair with hazel eyes and had on her pink robe on.

"Tea, if your leaving, you need to go and do some grocery shopping after school!" Haley said

"Sure Haley, i'll get it done" said Tea

Oh, and I need my homework that you did for me" said Vivian "Plus, I need my essay that is due today" Mai added. And Tea handed them their work. Tea then walked out the door and walked down the street to go to school.

It's 8:45 am and Tea is sitting at her desk writing down what to pick up at the grocery store. As she was writing, she was interrupted by her best friend, Serenity. Serenity has been with Tea ever since they were little girls and both of their parents knew each other for years. Serenity had light brown hair that goes all the down to her lower back.

"BOO! hahahaha..." Serenity said surprising Tea. Tea then snapped out of her own world and saw Serenity with a smile on her face.

"Hey Serenity, what have you been up to?" said Tea while Serenity replied "I was with my Mom at the salon getting my nails done. We should get your nails done sometime too."

"I wish I could, but apparently her 'Royal Highness' needs me around to be her maid to clean the house and get the groceries today." Tea said

"Well, we can still hang out at the Ice Cream Parlor for a bit, I'm buying" said Serenity

"Okay, I'll go, but just for one cone, okay?" said Tea when Serenity nodded in agreement

As soon as the bell rang at 9:00 am, the teacher started to walk in and then started the class. Tea was always concentrated on her work all the time and never got distracted. She is one of the most smartest students in the Senior Class. It was then 10:15 am and Tea and Serenity then passed to their next class. Tea was walking to her locker to grab her books and put her other books into her locker. She shuts it and then walks to her next class, but while she was walking, she bumps into a young man. He had black, red, and blonde spiky hair with amethyst eyes. He bumped into Tea and made her drop her books.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't see you there" said Tea

"It's okay, I wasn't looking where I was going. Are you okay?" said the young man

"Yeah, I'll be fine, no harm done. Who are you anyway? I've never seen you around here before" said Tea

"Oh, I just transferred here. My name is Atem Muto. I moved here from Egypt because my parents wanted me to move with my brother Yugi and my grandfather. If you ask me, they wanted me to live my life I guess."

"Well, you'll be fine here. I'm sure you'll know your way around here. My name's Tea by the way." Tea extended her hand to Atem for a handshake, which Atem gladly took with his.

"It's nice to meet you, you really are a nice girl. I hope I see you more often" said Atem. Tea blushed a bright pink from that comment.

As Tea saw the time on her watch, she was about to be late to class. "(gasp) oh man, I'm going to be late. Look, we can talk another time, okay?"

"Sure, talk to you then" said Atem. As soon as they said their good-byes, Tea dashed to her next class.

It was 2:00 pm in the afternoon and there was an announcement over the intercom

"_Good Afternoon everybody, this is Alex Motifa with an important announcement. Next Friday is the Spring Masquerade Ball. In case you are not aware, the dress code for the Ball is that everyone must dress up in Formal wear, as in tuxedos and suits for the guys. As for the girls, this is a must, ball gowns because this is an old century theme. If you want any other information about what you need to wear, please come and see me or the Senior Committee about it and we will answer your questions. Thank you and have a great day."_

As soon as the announcement was made, everyone was murmuring about next week's Masquerade Ball which the students have known for about a month now. As soon as the clock hit 3:00 pm, the school bell rang and everyone headed home. Except for Tea who had to go to the supermarket to go get food for her family. Serenity then came up from behind her and surprised her again.

"Come on Tea, you said you were going to come with me to the Ice Cream Parlor." said Serenity

"Alright, but after that, I got to get some food shopping done." said Tea

YAY! Come on! Let's go!" said Serenity. And just like that, Serenity dragged Tea to the Ice Cream Parlor to go get Ice Cream.

* * *

OKAY! So, my Flash Drive crashed on me, which means that I have to write the stories manually. But, Chapter two wasn't hard to write for me. So, tell me what you guys thought of this chapter and tell me what you guys think about it. I'll be writing the new chapter sooner than you think. So, i'll see you guys soon. See You Next Time!


	3. Chapter 2

Okay, so here is the next chapter of this romantic story! I am now off of Spring Break and I wish it would not end like that, but oh well, it is what it is. So, I am here to give you my newest chapter to this Cinderella Story. Enjoy...

Thanks for the reviews:

**Germantownmaiden** - I promise you this! I will finish this story to the end. I will make sure it keeps going until the very last word!

**Akai22878 **- OOOH! Cookie! (om nom nom) (burp) It tastes so good. Thanks for the review and the cookie!

**Coka Cookie Cola** - I'm not Atem, I'm THE MAN WITH IMAGINATION! (echos) You want Atem, he over there. (points to Atem)

**BlackRoseDragonCK** - I see that you like it. Just wait and see because it will all become clear to you. Okay I don't know what I'm saying anymore. lol..

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - Well, be careful what you wish for because you just might end up getting it, lol.. Thanks for the review

**Lora Gardner** - Trust me, it will turn out how you could imagine it. If not, I don't know

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 2 ~

Serenity was taking Tea to the Ice Cream Parlor that here and her father had taken her when she was still a little girl. They were right outside the door and saw the place. The outside had a hanging sign over it with the shape of an ice cream cone hanging over the door. Tea and Serenity started to walk in to see so many people enjoying their desserts.

"Hey Tea, Serenity, nice to see you two in here" said the manager

"Hi Mr. Dubbo, it's nice to see you. How is your day going so far?" said Serenity

Mr. Dubbo, or Phillip Dubbo, is a man in his early forties with a shaved head, dark brown eyes and a five o' clock shadow. He has been friends with Robert Gardener ever since they were little boys. He was in his white shirt with an apron over it with his name tag.

"Tea, you've gotten so big in all these years. Where have you been? I haven't seen you in here when you were just a little girl. You and your Dad were my regular customers" said Mr. Dubbo

"Well, let's just say that things have been really busy these past couple of years and I've also been working" said Tea. She didn't want to break the news to him about Tea's father or that would break his heart to pieces.

"Well, just come by anytime and if you ever in need of any Ice Cream, you know where to find Me." said Mr. Dubbo

"Okay, we'll just have two vanilla cones" said Tea until Mr. Dubbo yelled out "TWO VANILLA CONES!" Tea and Serenity laughed at that reaction. And Mr. Dubbo handed them their cones while Serenity paid for them and Mr. Dubbo grabbed Tea by her shoulder.

"Uh, yes, Mr. Dubbo?" she said

"If you ever need anything, I'll be here to help you anytime." he said

While Tea and Serenity were eating their Ice Cream, Tea got a call from her cell phone. It was Haley, Tea's Step-Mother

"Hello"

"_Tea, I need you to go pick up some tubs of Chocolate Ice Cream while you're at the store. We've run out for some reason"_

"Well, I'll go and get some then."

"_Plus, when you get back, the toilet got clogged up, so I need you to fix that because it's not flushing right."_

"I'll get right on it. Bye" said Tea in an irritated tone and hung up the phone

"What happened?" said Serenity

"I got to get the groceries done Serenity. I'll see you at school tomorrow, okay?" said Tea while Serenity nodded in agreement and went home.

As soon as Tea and Serenity left the Ice Cream Parlor, she went straight to the supermarket and went to buy what she needed to get on her list. She also remembered to buy some Ice Cream that Haley told her to get. While she went to the frozen aisle, her cart bumped into another cart.

"Oh, I'm so sorry!" said Tea, but when Tea looked up she saw the person she bumped into from before, Atem.

"Well, you didn't break anything important. What about your food?" said Atem

Tea tinted a light pink to see Atem again and replied "There all okay. I just have to get home now. I mean, I have to pay for all this and then head home"

"You know, you're actually the first girl I have seen today and since we met in school, should we meet up again?" said Atem

"Well, I'm super busy with all of my chores, so I'll have to pass on that." said Tea

"Oh, well I guess I'll see you in school tomorrow then." said Atem and then left with the food he has in his cart

Tea was blushing from the way he looks, but she had to get her mind back in her head. Tea then went to the cashier aisle to pay for the food she bought and headed home. When she got home and opened the door, she saw Haley sleeping on the couch. Tea did all she could to try to stay quiet. She went into the kitchen to put away all the food as quiet as possible. Ten minutes later, Tea put away all the food and went up to her room. But, when she about to head upstairs, she heard someone coming inside the house and it was Vivian and Mai coming home from their cheerleading practice.

"Mom! We're hooooome!" said Vivian. Then Haley woke up from Vivian's loud noise and got up in a bad mood

"Vivian honey please, I was taking a nap! And YOU!" said Haley as she pointed at Tea "You still have chores that need to be done!" As Haley said that, she gave Tea the list of chores that she needed to get done.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Atem was in his room on his computer getting some homework done when his little brother Yugi knocked on his door.

"Atem, are you busy now?" said Yugi

"Not at the moment, come on in" said Atem

Yugi opened the door and entered Atem's room. Yugi is like a smaller version of Atem except he's got eyes like a little puppy. He also goes to Domino High School with Atem, but he is a sophomore there.

"Atem, when are you going to get a girlfriend?" said Yugi

"Yugi, why are you asking me that?" said Atem

"Because you're always up here in your room always working, you should go to that Masquerade Ball the school is having next week."

"Yeah, but I found out on an e-mail that we must wear masks over there. I don't have one to begin with." said Atem

"I'm way ahead of you on that. That's why I made masks for you and for Me." said Yugi

As Yugi got up from Atem's bed, he ran to his room and came back to Atem with the masks. Yugi's mask is a full face-covering mask with a Kuriboh cover. Atem's mask covered his eyes and was in the shape of The Magician of Black Chaos's hat.

"It's looks so amazing. Thank you Yugi" said Atem

"It's no problem at all Atem. And who knows, maybe there will be someone at the ball that you'll really like." said Yugi

"Okay Yugi, thank you and Good Night" Atem then pushed Yugi out of his room "But it's not even ni-" "Thank you!" Atem then shut the door on Yugi.

'Same ol' Atem, I guess he's got the hots for a certain girl probably' Yugi thought

~ LATER THAT NIGHT ~

Tea was in her room flat on her bed exhausted from doing all the chores in the house. Not to mention finishing up her homework, Vivian's and Mai's homework. She was about to fall asleep until she a picture of her and her father that she kept for all these years. Until she was about to fall asleep, she got an e-mail on her computer from the Senior Committee at school. She opened up the e-mail and she read what it said:

_"To all the students of Domino High School attending the Spring Masquerade Ball next Friday, the ball will start at 7:00 pm and will end at 1:00 am. And for when that you guys won't forget. Here is what you must dress up as._

_Boys: Tuxedos, Suits (Black, White,) dress shoes_

_Girls: Ball Gowns (Poofy or Slim, it don't matter as long as it's appropriate)_

_Also, all students who attend must wear a mask; any kind of mask will do just as long as it covers the eye part of the face. If you have any more questions, please e-mail back and we will answer any questions you have."_

_Alex Motifa  
Senior Committee member_

When Tea saw that e-mail, she wanted to go there, but she needed her stepmother's approval. So, she decided to turn in and tell her tomorrow. After that, she fell asleep. At that same time, Mai and Vivian had gotten the same thing, but on their phones. When those two saw that, they wanted to go.

* * *

Well, there you have it. another one bites the bucks. And now Tea is going to try to get Haley's approval to go to that ball for next Friday. But until then, I will be off to write more for the next time we meet. Leave your comments and tell me what you thought about in this chapter and i'll try to make it a little more better. See You Next Time!


	4. Chapter 3

Okay, you guys, I am back and I know that I you guys were waiting on this and your patience has been rewarded to you! So, now here is CHapter Three of this love fest! I hope you guys like it because we might see some good stuff here. Enjoy...

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - All masks doesn't have to be Duel Monsters, it can be other kinds of masks too. And now that you reminded me, I don't think I'm gonna do that, I'll have to be a little more creative with that part. Thanks for telling me

**Coka Cookie Cola** - I should have had Spring Break in April, but apparently, snow pooped on us where I was, lol... thanks for reviewing

**VampiressBeauty20** - Well, uh, glad you enjoyed it. lol... But, no more clock breaking!

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - How could you mistake computer homework with motorcycle work? That just makes my head spin so crazy! lol... Thanks for the review

**melan anime** - He probably might not have the guts to tell her. Maybe he does or not. Read and you'll get your answer. lol.. Thanks for reviewing

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story

* * *

~ Chapter 3 ~

It's Wednesday morning and Tea wakes up from a long sleep doing so much work for her stepmother all day yesterday. So, she gets up, takes a shower, puts on her school uniform, and goes downstairs to make breakfast for Haley, Vivian, and Mai when she hears Mai and Vivian coming down the stairs rushing off.

"We'll get breakfast on the way Tea!" said Mai

"Yeah, so don't cook, Mai and I will get breakfast on the way!" said Vivian

"Wait, I just started to-" As Tea would finish her sentence, Mai and Vivian rushed right out of the door, slamming it on their way out. As they slammed the door, Haley heard it from all the way upstairs. Haley woke up from it after paying so many bills last night. She storms down into the kitchen and she sees Tea making the breakfast.

"Did you slam that door?!" Haley said angrily

"No, I didn't I was making you breakfast. Mai and Vivian already left to go to school early for some reason" explained Tea

"Oh... my head is spinning from all the bills, just clean up the dishes when you're done! And make sure that you pick up my dry cleaning on your way back from school. Here's my ticket." said Haley

"Yes Haley" said Tea as she thought to herself _'Maybe it's not a good time to tell her now. I'll just tell her later when I get home'_

And so, Tea cleaned up the dishes, washed her hands, grabbed her backpack to head out to school to catch up with Mai and Vivian. While on her way to school, she sees Serenity walking to school too.

"Serenity!" Tea cried out

"Oh, hey Tea! Why are you coming to school at this time?" said Serenity

"I was making breakfast, Mai and Vivian left without warning me beforehand, Haley got upset, now I have to pick up her dry cleaning" Tea said

"Oh wow, that's a lot to hear. I hope you'll be able to go to the Masquerade Ball next Friday, everyone has tried to get dates to go there." said Serenity

"Well, not everyone needs a date, you and me can just go as friends, right?" said Tea as Serenity replied "Well, I've wanted to go as friends and I know just the person to help us get ready for next week. He's a friend of mine and he's an excellent person who can make us masks."

"Well, we can go see him after school then" said Tea

"No, he actually goes to our school, but he's a junior student, we can see him during Lunch time." said Serenity as Tea nodded in agreement.

By around Lunchtime, Tea and Serenity were still in their Math class working on Pythagorean Theorem. While the teacher explained to them about how to use it in other ways. As soon as the class was finished, Tea and Serenity headed to Lunch. While Tea and Serenity paid for their lunch, Serenity took Tea to follow her to her friend that makes the masks.

"Tea, I want you to meet my friend, Akio Ignota who is excellent mask maker. He even aces his art class with flying colors."

Akio Ignota was a junior in Domino High School. He had Navy blue hair than goes all the down to his neck, dark brown eyes, was wearing a blue uniform jacket with a black long t-shirt, and was relaxed and had no care in the world.

"Hey Serenity, this the Tea you were telling me about?" said Akio

"Yes, and we need you to make us masks for the ball next week, can you do it?" said Serenity

"I don't know, I'm going down there too, but-" Akio got interrupted by Serenity's plead "PLEEASE?" said Serenity with the sad puppy dog eyes. "Aaahhh! Okay, Okay, you got me, I'll make the masks for you two." Akio said laughing

"Yay! Thank you so much Akio, and for rewarding you, I'll let you take me there with you" said Serenity as Akio replied "Cool, so I guess we got a date for next Friday then. Now, your masks need to fit your style. I'll start making the masks tonight and I'll bring them to you the day before the ball. Cool?" said Akio. Tea and Serenity both nodded in agreement

As soon as Lunch was over Tea and Serenity headed off to their next class while on their way, Tea was tripped by someone unexpectedly. Tea tripped over causing her to lose her books all over the place while everyone laughed at her. The one who tripped her was her stepsister Vivian.

"Watch where you step or you just might lose your stuff!" Vivian said as she laughed. As everyone heard the bell, everyone headed to their next classes. While Tea was getting up, someone stepped up in front of her.

"What? You want to laugh at me too?" said Tea. But as the person kneeled down she looked up to see it was Atem

"Actually I thought I could help you out." said Atem. Tea was blushing a bright pink to see that it was him.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't know that it was you" said Tea as Atem replied "it's okay here let me help you with these books." but as soon as they grabbed Tea's Science Book, both of their hands touched and both of their faces started to blush. "So, uh, thanks for your help again." said Tea

"It's no problem at all, I guess I'll see you later." said Atem. As Tea and Atem rushed to their next classes, Atem started to think to himself _'Maybe I can try to ask her out when she's by herself'_

As school finished, Tea was about to leave the classroom until Atem walked into her class unexpectedly

"Atem, what are you doing here?" said Tea as she blushed again in a pink color

"There's something I wanted to tell you and I think you should hear it" said Atem "Tea, would you-" Atem then got interrupted by a phone call coming off from Tea's cell phone; it was none other than Haley.

"Hello?"

_"Tea, you still need to go pick up my Dry Cleaning"_

"I'll be down there soon"

_"No, now Tea, I need my clothes for tonight because we have company coming over"_

"Alright, I'll go get them"

"I'm sorry Atem, maybe we can talk another time, I have to go" said Tea. As Atem and Tea said their good-byes, Tea went to pick up the dry cleaning and headed home. As soon as she walked into the door, the house was empty. As Tea walked upstairs, she knocked on Haley's door to see if she was there and she was.

"Thank You Tea, now go clean up the living room" said Haley

"Wait, there's something I need to ask you about" said Tea

"What is it, you got one minute, GO!" said Haley

"Okay, my school is having a Masquerade Ball next Friday at 7:00 pm and I was wondering if I could go?" said Tea

"I don't know because Mai and Vivian told me about it a half-hour ago on my phone and it was okay for them to go, so unless you can finish up your chores up on that day, I'll allow it. IF you can get your chores done." said Haley

"Thank you Haley, you won't regret this" said Tea cheerfully

"Okay good, now go clean the living room before I change my mind" said Haley and then shut the door on Tea

"Okay, I better let Serenity knows about getting approval from her, but first I better clean up all this mess before she loses it again." said Tea. So, she started cleaning up the living room to make sure that it was spotless for Haley's company to come over later on.

* * *

ALRIGHT! This chapter is DONE! Tea got the o-k from Haley, she is getting masks from Serenity's new date Akio, but how is she gonna be able to get the dress, we will just have to wait and see what will happen in the next chapter of this story. So, leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and I will try to come up with something good for the next one. And maybe I'll add some spiciness into it. Maybe, I'm not so sure about it. See You Next Time!


	5. Chapter 4

Hey everybody it's The Man with IMAGINATION (echos) who is back with the newest chapter to this story and since I had help from "certain" people, you know who you are, I have been able to make things a little more interesting. So, now, here is Chapter Four of Tea's Cinderella Story.

Thanks for the reviews:

**The Queen of Water** - Your wait is now over cuz here it is!

**VampiressBeauty20** - Thanks, I have watched a LOT of romantic movies, but most of them romantic comedy, but I'm keeping it romantic as possible! lol.. thanks for reviewing

**James Birdsong** - Thanks so much sir!

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, you just wait and see, as soon as I get that done, you'll picture that dress and mask in your head, then your head will explode from excitement! But, yeah I never thought of putting in a song for them, but I'll try.

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - That's right, hand-made and it will be epic! Just wait and see what they'll turn out as. Thanks for the review.

**melan anime** - Well ,thanks for that comment, I made Akio look like he don't care, but he actually takes his work very seriously. Don't be fooled by his appearance. lol.

**Akai22878** - YES! Keep that idea locked up until it is needed in the near future!

**Coka Cookie Cola** - Well, that's the idea right there. But, as soon as the Masquerade comes around, oh boy will mysteries happen

**Germantownmaiden** - BIG WORDS! They Hurt! THEY HUUURT! lol... jk, I knew what you said, I'll edit it when I have time

**Liwliwa-Janoah** - Their pats will cross in due time young one, so BE PATiENT! lol.. thanks for the review

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only on the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 4 ~

It's Saturday morning and Tea is in her room working on her report about photosynthesis when all of a sudden she got a buzz from Haley.

_"Tea, I need you to go do my laundry down in the basement."_ Tea buzzed back and said "I'm in the middle of doing my homework, can it wait?"

_"NOW!"_ Haley replied. So, Tea went down to the basement to go do Haley's laundry and it smelled like it hasn't been washed in a week and a half. After she got all of her clothes washed, dried, and ironed. She went back up into her room to try to get her essay finished until she heard a knock from the door. And then the door opened up to show Mai and Vivian.

"Come on Hun, you're coming with us!" Mai said

"Well, that depends, where are WE going exactly?" Tea questioned when Vivian came up to her and said to her "WE are going to go dress shopping so that way YOU can tell us which dress looks better on us!"

"Well, I'm in the middle of doing homework." Tea said when they both in unison replied back "DON'T CARE! COME ON!"

So, Tea, Vivian, and Mai went down to the dress shop to pick out what they should wear for the Masquerade Ball on Friday. It was 2:00 pm and as they got there, they saw a variety of dresses all around the store. So, Mai and Vivian went to go see what was there. Other girls in the store were looking at some that Mai and Vivian wanted to try on. Mai and Vivian went into the dressing rooms to try them on. Tea was just sitting there in the stool to wait for them to finish. Mai stepped out of the first dressing room stall with a silk purple dress with beaded glitter on the sides of the dress. Vivian came out of the second stall in a yellow gown that goes up to her ankles with a white sash.

"Well Tea, what do you think? Is it good or what?" said Mai

"Mine too! What do you think of mine? It is better than hers?" said Vivian

"I don't know, whatever fits your style, its fine." said Tea

"But who is more better?!" they said in unison

"Well, I can't decide, they both look good." said Tea

"Ugh, why did we even bring you?! Just go home, we'll pay for them and see you there!" said Vivian

"Alright, I guess I'll be on my way then" said Tea. As soon as she left the store, she looked at the display they had in the front of the store, a light blue ball gown that shimmered in the moonlight, beaded centerpiece, and a sash that covers the arms. Tea was in awe from the dress, she was in a daze from how it looked. While she was looking at it, a man in a brown trench coat and hat and shades was watching Tea looking at it. He was overhearing her from a distance as she was looking at the dress on the display.

"Oh wow, that dress is amazing, but if only I could afford it. With the money that Haley is giving me, I can barely keep up." said Tea, so she left and went back to the mansion. While the mysterious man saw Tea leave, he went into the store and went up to the cashier.

"Uh, yes, can I help you with anything?" said the cashier

"Yes, I would like to pay for that dress you have on the display" said the man

Well, okay, would you like to pay in cash or-" as the cashier was asking, she was interrupted by a stack of cold hard cash that slammed right in front of her.

"Will this cover it?" he said

"Well, of course sir would you like us to have it sent to your house?" she said

"I'll carry it out myself" said the man

And as the man in the trench coat paid for the dress, the cashier had taken it off of the display case and put in a plastic cover to prevent it from getting dirty in any way. "Thank you for shopping here and come again sir"

"Thank you very much ma'am" said the man

As he was leaving with the dress in hand, Mai and Vivian were watching him from the dressing room shocked at what they just saw.

"Did you just see that? Why the hell would a guy come in and buy a dress?" said Vivian

"You think he could be gay?" said Mai

"NO WAY! He looked mysterious, like he was an errand boy or something." said Vivian

"Maybe his wife had him pick it up for her!" said Mai

Mai and Vivian were both confused and shocked of what they saw, a man in a trench coat with shades and a bandana that covered his face. They thought he was someone's assistant or a task manager. But, whoever he was, they were willing to find out.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Atem was in his room deciding what he should wear for the Masquerade Ball for Friday night. He was choosing either the black tuxedo or a black jacket with a white long-sleeved shirt and decided that he should go with the black jacket. Atem then laid out his clothes to put it together for Friday. As soon as he hung up his prepared clothes for Friday, he heard a knock on the door.

"Atem, it's Yugi, can I come in?"

"Well, sure. What is it?" said Atem and as Yugi came in, he was all dressed up in a black tuxedo for the Masquerade Ball

"Atem, why do I have to wear this? I feel silly" said Yugi

"It's only for the ball, and besides they have a strict dress code for it. It's only for Friday, okay?" said Atem

Well, alright. If you say so Atem. I guess I can go like this for Friday night, I mean we only have 6 more days to go." said Yugi while Atem nodded in agreement.

"Well, take off the tux because we're going to go out to eat tonight." said Atem

"Oh boy, where are going out to eat bro?" said Yugi so happy

"We're going out to get some pizza tonight. Let Grandpa know and I'll drive us there" said Atem

As Atem said that, Yugi rushed downstairs to tell Grandpa. Atem then falls on his bed to try to relax. He has thoughts in his head about the Masquerade Ball and who will be there.

'I hope I find that special someone at the Ball Friday. I can't just keep being with my family. I need to find that special girl. Wherever she is' Atem thought

~ LATER ~

Tea was upstairs in her room finishing up her homework on photosynthesis and in just one day, she has completed it. She saved it on her computer and put a copy into her flash drive, if it gets deleted. As soon as she finished that up, she gets a ring on her cell phone; it was just Serenity calling to check on her friend.

"Hello"

_"Tea, it's Serenity, I just wanted to let you know I got my dress!"_

"Oh, cool. I wonder what it will look like."

_"I'll show you once we're at the Masquerade Ball Friday. You're still going, right?"_

Yeah, IF I can get my list of chores done on that day. Haley said it herself"

_Well, don't worry, if anything goes wrong, me and Akio will have a backup plan for when if things don't go as planned"_

"Okay, I trust you Serenity. But, how do you and Akio know each other anyways?"

_"We were classmates together last year, but he was held back because of a low-grade on his exam that he needed to pass"_

Oh, I guess you two have a thing together"

_"He he, I know, I'll see you at school Monday"_

"Okay, bye"

Tea then flopped on her bed to think about what she is going to do about the Masquerade Ball on Friday. She doesn't have a dress and more importantly, she doesn't know what to do. 'I have got to come up with something to get that dress' she thought, but what she doesn't know is that someone already has it.

* * *

OH GEE! I have finished with this chapter the Masquerade Ball is coming soon, but what's Tea gonna do to get that dress? She hasn't even fount out it was already paid for. But, I'm sure something will happen. And who was that mystery man who paid for the dress though, that's what I wanna know and I'll bet you guys wanted to know too! I guess we'll just have to wait until the next chapter. So, review and motivate me so I can be able to get my brain to stop melting on me. See You Next Time!


	6. Chapter 5

Hey everybody, I am back again and about time too. And this time, I am in the mood to bring in some good stuff! So, here is the newest chapter of this Love Story! So, Enjoy...

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I'm wondering who that mystery guy is too, but we can't have spoilers now, can we?

**RedMoonAlchemist** - Thank you for that remark, but everyone knows that this story is getting good, we gotta make things juicy, lol...

**port rocks** - PARTY POOPER?! I'm no Party Pooper, I'm THE MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echos)! I just wanna keep people in suspense, lol.. Thanks for the review.

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - Those are all great possible suspects, but even I don't know who that man in the trench coat is, and I'm typing the story! lol..

**Guest** - I'm thinking about it

**melan anime** - That mystery guy can't be Atem because that guy has a hat on.

**BlackRoseDragonCK** - I understand, thanks for saying that, Vivian DOES make the requirements of one. She always tries to get her way. lol.. thanks for the review

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 5 ~

It's Monday morning and everyone all over Domino High School, mostly the Seniors, is getting ready for the Spring Masquerade. As for Tea, she hasn't been feeling too good about it. As Tea sat at her desk throughout the morning doing nothing but working on her classwork, something was bugging her.

'Why do I get this strange feeling like I'm being watched?' she thought

As the bell was about to ring for the next period class, a buzz came over the intercom

_"Good Morning students of Domino High, this is Alex Motifa and I have an announcement for all of you students, we have a few artists that can make masks for you. If you want your mask custom-made, go see Yugi Muto in the sophomore class or Akio Ignota in the Junior class to see if they will make any masks for you. However fees are $4 per mask. You NEED masks cuz its no Masquerade without masks. If any questions, talk to Yugi or Akio. Thank you and have good day."_

As everyone heard that announcement over the intercom, some student were asking each other if they already gotten masks made already. Tea already knew that Akio was making masks for her and Serenity. As the bell suddenly rang, everyone left to go to their next class. While in the hallways, a whole bunch of girls were flooding the halls to ask Atem out. Tea manages to spot Serenity and Akio in the crazy madness of a crowd.

"Serenity, what's going on?" she said

"Well, every girl in the school is up to Atem seeing if he will ask any of those girls out. And I don't think he's getting through to them." said Serenity

"If these girls want Atem so much, why not start a riot, then we'll see if any of those girls will get out." said Akio

"I don't get it" said Tea as Akio responded quickly "I don't either, but I tried"

As Atem was being flooded by girls, he's been trying to get through to the crowd of girls to get to his next period class. All of a sudden, Vivian came up to Atem and asked him the same question all the other girls wanted him to answer.

"Atem, will you be my date for the Masquerade?" said Vivian and Atem just quickly said to her "NO! Now let me go, I have to get to my next class!"

Atem was struggling to get away from everyone until he finally exploded to all the women and yelled out "STOP! I'M NOT GOING WITH ANY OF YOU! I'M GOING BY MYSELF! STOP ASKING ME!"

All the girls were sad because Atem didn't want to go out with any of them, so the girls ended up going back to their next class. Atem then thought to himself 'At least I got all these fan girls off of my back.'

At the end of the day, Atem went back to his house trying to recover from all the madness, he went through today. He told Yugi and Grandpa that he wanted to be alone tonight.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Vivian was crying in the living room on the six-foot long couch, she was crying because of what Atem had said to her and all the other girls at the Masquerade. Mai and Haley tried to comfort her in her time of need.

"Why won't he love me?!" said Vivian so sad

"Hun, there are other guys than him, but you can still try to knock him off of his feet at the ball." said Mai

"I promise you Vivian, that boy will regret making my daughter cry when he sees her in her dress on that night." said Haley

As Tea overheard them, she tried to head upstairs to her room, but one of her shoes slipped off her feet by accident. Haley heard the noise and she saw Tea heading upstairs.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?" said Haley

"Upstairs?" said Tea

"Well, just clean up the hallway a little but, it smells like hot dogs for some reason." said Haley

As Tea walked away, she went to get the cleaning supplies from the bathroom as she was thinking to herself. 'Gee, Haley is such a bitch, why do I even put up with her? Apparently, she's all I have left since my Dad is gone now.'

As Tea had finished cleaning the hallway, she went up into her room and fell on top of her bed. But, as she looked by her window, a man in a trench coat appeared right by the windowsill holding something. Tea was scared because she didn't know who that person was or what he was doing with what was under the cover-up hanger

"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!" she said

"Don't be afraid, I'm just here to deliver you this, but you cannot open it until Friday. Trust me, you'll know what it is by then" said the man

Tea then carried that hanger with the cover-up and put it in her closet. But, when she turned around to see that man, he disappeared in an instant without a trace. "Who was that guy and where did he come from?"

On another part of town, Akio was in his room putting the finishing touches to the masks that he was making for Tea and Serenity. Tea's masks was a white crescent moon mask that showed the crescent moons on the edge of the corners of it that hides her upper-face. Serenity's mask was a pink plain mask with red feathers in the center of the mask. While Akio had his mask next to theirs, a White Phantom mask that only covers half of his face.

"Okay, finally finished with these masks. Now to wait for Friday!" he said. After that he ran to his bed and fell asleep in an instant.

~ FRIDAY MORNING ~

Throughout the entire week, Tea told Serenity about that man in the trench coat. Tea told her what he did and was surprised about it. Whoever he was, that man was probably helping her in some way seeing that he's no threat to her. It's 9:00 am and Tea hasn't opened up that cover-up to that hanger because she's been dying to know what it was. While she was in her thoughts, the teacher called to her. "Tea?" said the teacher

"Yes, sir?"

"Can you explain to me what causes condensation?"

"Condensation happens when water is turned into water vapor which goes into the clouds and creates rain to fall back down into water again."

"Correct, moving right along."

Tea made a close call from that one, but she was still in confusion about who that man in the trench coat was. It was the Lunch period and Tea and Serenity decided to sit with Akio for lunch today. the girls saw Akio eating his chicken nuggets.

"Hey Akio, what's up" said Serenity while Akio swallowed his food and cleared his mouth to talk and said "Nothing except I have something for you Serenity, Ta-dah!" Serenity was in shock of her mask. Serenity took it and gave Akio a hug for it. "Thank you Akio" Serenity jumped on Akio and kissed him on his cheekbone.

"What about mine? Do you have mine?" asked Tea

"Yes, I do have yours, but I am going to bring it to your place before the dance tonight." said Akio

"Okay, but make sure you be there because I don't want Haley to see you." said Tea

"Haley, ain't she your step-mom?" he asked

"Yes, and I don't want her seeing you or else she'll have my head." said Tea

"Don't worry, Serenity and I will make sure that you will be ready by tonight." said Akio

As soon as they had Lunch, Serenity and Tea were talking about what they'll be dressing up as. When the school day ended, Tea rushed out of the classroom, went to her locker to grab her things, and headed straight to her house because Haley would probably have a list of chores waiting for her. 'I gotta get home, get my chores done and still make it to the dance if I can make it.' she thought

When she got home, she saw Haley getting dressed already. Haley was wearing a green dress shirt with khaki tight jeans. As Tea walked up to her she wanted to know what she was up to.

"Haley, where are you going?" she asked

"If you must know, I have to be somewhere important in another town, so I'll be back around midnight or possibly a bit after if I make it back on time. So, I want this house spotless when I get back. So, I don't want you to leave this house until this place is spotless!" Haley said in an angry tone. Tea knew she would try to pull something like this.

* * *

HOOEY! Chapter is done and next chapter is the one that you have ALL been waiting for, the MASQUERADE BALL! But, Tea is still wondering who that mystery man was and how does she know where she lives? This is so intense! I'll give this chapter a couple of days to get some good stuff in. But in the meantime, leave your reviews so I can be motivated enough to get some good stuff in! BUT, NO SPOILERS! You ruin the surprise, YOU get GOT! Masquerade Ball, Part 1, next chapter! See You Next Time!


	7. Chapter 6

Hey everyone! It's me again! And by me, I mean THE MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echoes)! And it's has been the moment you guys have all been waiting for! The Masquerade Ball! These next few chapters will be long as hell, but I just hope things work out the way their supposed to. Let's find out and see.

Thanks for the reviews:

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - They ARE cool, aren't they? Well, have a safe trip to Timbuctoo! lol..

**seaprincess123** - What happens next? Here's what happens next! This Chapter! lol.. Thanks for your review

**Sunrise Phoenix** - SPIDERS?! Where?! There it is! (kills spiders like a maniac)

**melan anime** - Yes it is, but his identity must still remain a mystery. We don't know who he his and neither do I.

**Sapphiet** - She's a BITCH! What did you expect from someone like that!

**TvdLuverr** - That man in the trench coat could be anyone for all we know!

**VampiressBeauty20** - Just read this and all your questions will be answered. lol..

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 6 ~

It's 5:30 pm and Tea had just finished cleaning up the bathroom getting rid of all the dirt and grime that Haley and her step sisters left in there for her, but she was far from done. Tea still had to clean the garage, vacuüm the living room, scrub all the dishes clean, do Haley's laundry, and finally sanitize the kitchen clean. Tea had a lot on her plate, but when she was on her way to the kitchen, she saw Vivian and Mai in their dresses that they purchased back on Saturday. Mai's silk purple dress that tightened the curves on her waist, wearing a monarch butterfly mask and the yellow ball gown that Vivian wore that goes down to her ankles with a white sash, wearing a panda mask.

"Tea, Vivian and I are going to the Masquerade so don't wait up!" said Mai

"Plus, with all the work Mommy put on you, you'll be here for a while, hahahahaha..." Vivian said sneeringly

Tea watched Mai and Vivian walk out of the door as the girls saw Tea's list knowing that she wouldn't be able to go anywhere. Mai and Vivian knew she didn't have anything ready, so Mai and Vivian drove off to the Masquerade Ball. As Tea saw them leave, she called up Serenity to tell her what happened.

_"Hello"_

"Serenity, we have a problem!"

_"What's wrong?"_

"Haley told me to clean up the house before midnight and I don't think I'm going to get all of this stuff done and go to the Masquerade"

_"Okay, not a problem, Akio and I will be down there with some backup, just stay put"_

"Okay, I'll be here waiting for you"

And then Tea hung up and waited on Serenity. Tea was cleaning the dishes to pass the time before Serenity got there. It's 6:00 pm now and Tea heard a knock on the door. As she opened up the door, she saw Serenity and Akio in their masquerade clothes. Serenity was wearing a pink silk dress that reached the floor with the custom-made pink mask with red feathers in her hand. Akio was wearing all black with the Phantom mask on which covers up half of his face.

"Guys, your here" said Tea

"Of course we're here, and we brought help" said Serenity and then two guys walked in with Janitor suits on. One had dirty blonde hair with a crazy attitude and the other had brown hair with a spike pointing out in front. "Joey and Tristan, at your service!" they said in unison

"This is my big brother Joey and his best friend Tristan. These two are going to help get this place cleaned up for you." said Serenity

"You're lifesavers you guys" said Tea as she hugged everyone

"Now, we need to see what we can get you to wear. Do you have any dresses in your room?" said Akio

Tea started to think back to what she remembered from the other day when that man in the trench coat came into her room.

**_FLASHBACK_**

_"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?!" she said_

_"Don't be afraid, I'm just here to deliver you this, but you cannot open it until Friday. Trust me, you'll know what it is by then" said the man_

_Tea grabbed the hangar and carried it with the cover-up and put it in her closet. But, when she turned around to see that man, he disappeared in an instant without a trace. "Who was that guy and where did he come from?"_

**_END FLASHBACK_**

"I know this will sound crazy, but the guy in the trench coat I told you about, he brought me something and told me not to unzip it until today" said Tea

"Well, there's no better time than now, let's see what that guy brought you" said Akio

So, Tea, Serenity, and Akio went up to Tea's bedroom to see what that man in trench coat brought her. When Tea went to her closet, she opened it and showed what the man in the trench coat brought her. Serenity and Akio saw it and it was covered up.

"Moment of truth time guys. Time to see what it is." said Tea. When she unzipped the cover, she was in shock to see what it was. It was the light blue ball gown that she saw on display last Saturday. "Oh my, it's the gown I wanted, but how did he know?" said Tea

"Maybe, that guy is a guardian angel. And he watches over you. But, let's save all this for later. The Masquerade Ball starts in 15 minutes." said Akio "Serenity, you get her ready, I'll have the car ready outside waiting"

As Akio left, Tea also brought out something that belonged to her mother. Tea's Father held on to it when Tea was ready to wear them.

"These are the glass slippers that my mom had when my dad married her. I was holding on to these because I know Haley would do anything to get her hands on them. Too bad she doesn't know they exist" said Tea. About an hour later, Serenity got Tea ready in her dress and left in Akio's car. Before Serenity left, she told Joey and Tristan to get this place cleaned up when they get back. Joey and Tristan agreed to that deal and got started.

~ MEANWHILE ~

It's 7:30 pm and The Spring Masquerade Ball it was taking place in a big Ball Room building in Domino Park. It was lighting up the night with everyone in formal wear and in their masks. One girl had a pink ball gown with a mask shaped like an "M"; one guy had a mask with the dragon head shaped in it. Most of these outfits were very interesting. As everyone was listening to the music, they look up at the stairway to see Mai and Vivian already here to have a good time.

"We just became the center of attention for these losers" said Mai

"I know, but we need to keep it cool. Now, I am going to try to wipe Atem off of his feet." said Vivian with an evil smirk

As Vivian walked down the stairs, she trips on one of her heels and falls down the stairs knocking over two other guys in the process. They were all okay, but Vivian was humiliated for making that mistake. But, as soon as that was over, Alex Motifa started to talk on the microphone.

"Hey everybody, it's DJ Alex telling you guys that the teachers over here, over there by the food stand, will decide who has the better mask in this Masquerade. And remember, it's not about how you wear the mask; its how you designed it with what you're wearing with it! Now let's kick it!"

As Alex said that, he started putting on popping music so that everyone can dance. Meanwhile, Atem was in the corner with Yugi in his Magician of Black Chaos mask while Yugi had on his Kuriboh mask. Yugi encouraged Atem to see if he will budge from that spot. "Come on Atem, go out there and dance already! You don't have cold feet already?" said Yugi as Atem replied "No, I just don't feel like it now, something tells me that I have to wait for the right person."

It's 7:45 pm and Akio, Serenity, and Tea are outside the door where the stairs are and Tea stopped in front of the stairs and have second thoughts. Akio and Serenity were looking at her in concern.

"Tea, what's wrong?" said Serenity

"I don't know you guys; what if anyone thinks it's me? Said Tea

"Nobody is going to know it's you, here, put on your mask so nobody will know it's you." said Akio as Tea put on her crescent moon mask, but Tea still had a worried look on her face. "Come on, it's time" Akio said. Akio's encouragement motivated Tea and Akio and Serenity walked in first with Tea following behind them.

Atem was standing over by the punch bowl getting a drink from it. Vivian then walked up to him and Atem saw her in her yellow gown. Atem didn't bother looking at Vivian, but Vivian had to say something to him. "Atem, do you like my dress?" she said as Atem replied back to her in a bored tone "It's nice" and Vivian was aggravated on how he said it. Then, Akio and Serenity came in and were wondering where Tea was at. When Tea walked in to see the ball room, everyone didn't know it was Tea, she was wearing a strapless light blue ball gown that reaches the floor, beaded centerpiece that gleams in the light, her hair was in a bun so nobody knew it was her. She was also wearing her mother's glass slippers on her feet. Atem saw her and he was in awe of what he saw. Atem didn't know who she was, but he knew he wanted to be with her.

Tea was walking carefully down the stairs holding up her dress so she wouldn't trip on it while going down. She then went up to Serenity and Akio to she would be safe with them. Then the girl with the "M" mask saw her and said "Love the dress, she has GOT to be someone outside the school" she said

Tea was walking to Akio and Serenity for protection of her identity while Atem was watching her from afar. Serenity and Akio were noticing it and they thought of something. "Tea, I'm going to go to the bathroom for a minute okay?" said Serenity "And I have to talk to the DJ for a second" said Akio as he left. Tea was left all by herself with nobody else around that she knows. Atem started to walk up to her and wanted to start some small talk.

"Hello there" said Atem

"Oh, uh, hi" said Tea while blushing a bright pink. Atem doesn't know its Tea under that mask

"I want you to know you look very beautiful in that dress" said Atem

"Oh, well thanks" said Tea

"No, I'm being honest, it really brings out the shade of your eyes behind your mask" said Atem. Tea was starting to blush a tint of red when Atem asked her "Do you want to talk in the courtyard?"

"Oh, sure" said Tea. And then Atem took Tea's hand and walked in the courtyard part of the park. Vivian looked on to see them walk out. She was angry at Tea and doesn't even know that it's her

"How dare she take my man away? I'll find out who she is if it's the last thing I do!" said Vivian

* * *

OOH, A TWIST! Well, that part is done and boy did it take long. But, this was just the first part of the Masquerade. There more to tell, so stay tuned for the next part or two from this. Until then, leave your reviews and tell me what you thought about this chapter. See You Next Time!


	8. Chapter 7

Hey-O everybody, It's TMWI again back with the next part to the Masquerade. You were all anxious to see this, don't be shy, it's okay! PLUS, this was really fumbling around in my head so much that I have to put it into words. So, here is part 2 of the Masquerade Ball! This chapter is gonna get good, so get comfy because here it IS! Enjoy..

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sapphiet** - Fixed it and now it's all better. No more boo boo errors

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Okay, in order: Not gonna happen, okay, and yes! lol.. Thank you for the review

**melan anime** - Yes, it's the same man who got her the dress, but keep in mind, Nobody but Akio and Serenity knows that it's Tea. shhh...

**port rocks** - If you think that's cute, just wait and see for this chapter.

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - Yep, you made a guest appearance in this story! You get a cookie for not blowing Tea's cover! (throws cookie)

**BlackRoseDragonCK** - Your going to find out what happens next and when you do, you'll be so hyper that you'll be the next Road Runner. lol.. Thanks for the review.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 7 ~

While Atem and Tea walked out to the courtyard of the park, Akio watched them leave from the DJ stand where Alex was at. As he looked on he started to follow them out there until Serenity came up to him.

"Where are you going Akio?" asked Serenity

"I'm going to go see what those two are going to do. Relax, I have another mask on me so they won't know its Me." said Akio

"Just try not to get caught by them or they'll know it's you and Tea's night is ruined" said Serenity

"Don't worry; I'll make sure it doesn't come to that. Be right back" said Akio as he went into the bathroom and into a stall

And so, Akio took off his phantom mask and replaced it with a mask with the Yin and Yang symbols. Black in white on the left, White in Black on the right. And he also brought a change of clothes, white jacket with black button down shirt with white dress pants. And so, Akio started to go after Tea and Atem to make sure things go as planned.

"Okay, time to make some magic happen tonight!" he said and with that, he started to follow Tea and Atem to where they were going to

~ MEANWHILE ~

Atem and Tea were walking around the back of the building where an outside garden was at. Atem doesn't know that his mystery girl is Tea, but he wanted to find out who she was. Atem and Tea were silent through the walk until Atem broke the silence.

"I know this might sound weird, but it's like I know you from somewhere" said Atem while Tea played along to this and replied "Well, do I look familiar? He he..."

"Should we do 20 Questions then?" he said

"How about 10?" she said as the start of ten questions began for those two

"Okay, do you go to Domino High?" he said

"Yes" she replied

"Are you seeing anybody?" said Atem

"No, I'm too busy" she said

"Well, you're here with me, aren't you?" he said

"That counts as a question, and your right about that" said Tea

"Are you a senior in our class?" he says

"Yes I am" she said

As they were walking, little did they know that Vivian was following Atem and the Mystery Girl, but little that Vivian didn't know was that the Mystery Girl is Tea. She was watching Atem and his mystery girl from a distance as she tries to follow them and rip off the mask off her face.

"That beautiful brat! Just wait until I rip that mask off of your face and that way I'll see who you really are! Then who will be the one laughing?" Vivian said to herself

Vivian then followed them down the garden path until she was stopped by Akio in disguise. Akio jumped in front of her and made Vivian fall backwards and fell to the floor.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" said Vivian

"I should ask you the same thing!" said Akio

As Akio saw Atem and Tea be out of plain sight, Akio went to follow them. But, before he could do that, he walked up to Vivian and with a demon look on his face he said to her: "Unless you want your LEGS ripped off, I suggest you get back in the building and leave those two alone while they are still attached to your body!"

And with that Vivian was scared out of her mind and went back into the Masquerade Ball. And then Akio went off to follow Atem and Tea through the garden path. As he hid from them, he sees Atem and Tea walking into one of the small gazebos. As he was getting a closer look, he gets pulled away abruptly by somebody. As he was pulled, he rubbed his neck to make sure that he was okay. When Akio looked up, he saw The Man in the Trench Coat.

"Who are you? You're the person that Tea was telling me about" Akio said

"I need you to do something for me. Since they don't know who you are, I paid a ballad band to play a song for them and I need you to sing for their entertainment" he said

"Why should I do that?" asked Akio

"I will give you $100 if you do this" said the man with the $100 bill in hand

"Fine and I know just the song to do it!" said Akio loudly

When he shouted, Atem and Tea heard it from a distance.

"Did you hear something?" said Atem

"Maybe it was just a bird or something." said Tea

"Well, whatever it was, it's probably gone now" said Atem as he and Tea kept on walking

Akio managed to keep his mouth shut without being noticed. And then he and The Man in the Trench Coat made a deal that Akio would sing for Tea and Atem.

"Alright, I'll do it" said Akio as he looked at Tea and Atem "I'll play along with what you're up to, but you need to tell me..." As he turned around, The Man in the Trench Coat was gone "...who you are..." and then Akio had a confused look on his face seeing where he went.

~ MEANWHILE, BACK IN THE BALL ROOM ~

Back inside the Masquerade Ball, Vivian went back looking for Mai to tell her about a mystery man who ambushed her. When she tried looking for her, she bumps into Serenity.

"MOVE OUT THE WAY!" yelled Vivian

"Hey! What's your problem?" said Serenity

"Oh, I'm sorry, was I talking to a scrawny chick in pink?" said Vivian as she pushed Serenity to the wall.

"Leave me alone, just stop!" begged Serenity

"Oh yeah, who's going to stop me then?" said Vivian as she was about to pummel Serenity until a man in a white dragon mask with the tail on one edge came in to break up the fight.

"I believe the woman said to leave her alone" he said. The man had on a white suit on with a blue tie and brown hair and continued talking "Unless you know what's good for you, you'll stay away from her and stop causing trouble!" and with that Vivian fled to find Mai and then he walked up to Serenity to check on her " Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, no broken bones or anything serious" said Serenity and then a slow song came on and the man extended his hand out to her and said "Would you like to dance with me?"

Serenity was blushing from under her pink feathered mask and said "Okay"

And so the White Masked man and Serenity danced the night away, but Serenity kept a close eye on the time on her wristwatch. She saw it and it was 10:15 pm so Serenity had time to dance while Tea had time with Atem.

'I still have time, let's just hope Akio can make sure nothing goes wrong' she thought and then she spoke to the man who helped her out "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, who are you?"

"Kaiba, Seto Kaiba"

"Oh, your nice the way you treat a girl like me" Serenity said as she blushed

"I wouldn't let any helpless girl get beaten up by someone bigger than her. I had to step in to help you" said Kaiba

"Well, I thank you with this" Serenity then leaned in and kissed Kaiba on the cheek for helping her from Vivian

"You're Welcome" said Kaiba

On another part of the ball room, Vivian sees Mai over by the punch bowl flirting with some other hot boys with masks on when Mai was interrupted by Vivian.

"What happened to you?" said Mai as she was looking at Vivian's face all dirty as well as her mask

"Some guy in a white jacket ambushed me when that mystery woman took my Atem!" said Vivian

"Just let it go, there are other guys around here tonight, have some fun for once without trying to force a man to love" said Mai

"Grrr... FINE! I'll go have fun then!" Vivian said sarcastically as she stormed off into the girl's restroom. She then sat in one of the stalls crying that she didn't get a chance to be with Atem for at least a second.

* * *

Well, SHE MAD! lol... Well, that's it for this chapter, we're gonna be going back to Atem and Tea in the next chapter, which will ALSO BE a Songific Chapter! Or what you guys like to call it. I already have ready a song, so you guys don't need to PM me what song I should do. Anyways, leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought about this story and I'll make sure I bring in the goods. See You Next Time!


	9. Chapter 8

Hey Monkeys! Oh wait, wrong room! (walks to empty room) Okay, Hey everybody, I am back with the newest chapter to this story and let me tell you, you guys are awesome. Three chapters in one week, that's a new record for me! Which is why this is going to be one of the biggest chapters that you will ever read in your lives! So, enjoy the newest chapter...

Thanks for the reviews:

**Sunrise Phoenix** - You shall know soon enough because you'll see in this chapter right mere.

**The Story Master** - Well, you have annoyed me with reviews, but I take those as compliments, so I will try my best to make things better.

**melan anime** - Your just saying that because he's got cash. BUT, why Akio said that? you'll find out in this chapter!

**Sapphiet** - That Man in the Trench Coat could be anybody, like I said the last chapter.

**Guest** - Why are you still asking me that and I'm not giving out The Man in the Trench Coat's identity. Y'all are so impatient!

**Kassandra21** - Well, of course, I'm called THE MAN WITH IMAGINATION (echoes) for a reason.

And a Special Thanks to **Akai22878** for giving me the ideas for the Masquerade Chapters: I put Kaiba with Serenity as a pair because everyone else was taken. lol...

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the Story  
**AND I Do NOT, repeat, NOT own "All My Life" by K-Ci & Jojo**

* * *

~ Chapter 8 ~

As Tea and Atem kept on walking through the garden path, they were still talking about each other on what they do in their outside lives. However, Tea made sure not to blow her cover because Atem still doesn't know that it's her.

"So, what about you? You never told me about yourself that much." she said

"What I do is that I love to play card games and that I also come from a wealthy family in Egypt. My Father is an archaeologist like my Grandfather and he's been working as one for more than twenty years. And my Mother is a Florist and she owns her own Flower Shop in Cairo. I also have a little brother who can sometimes be a pain, but I still love the little guy. So, tell me about yourself." said Atem

"Well, I live with my stepmother and step sisters and they are always having me do all the work for them." she said

"What happened to your parents?" asked Atem as Tea quickly replied back

"My parents died a long time ago. My dad died in a huge hurricane when I was eight, but the police say that he's presumed dead because nobody found his body. My Mom died of illness when I was two and I don't even know that much about her. But, I know that my dad is out there somewhere alive and well. And until that day, I'll be waiting." said Tea, but as she was saying that, she started weeping about it because of how they disappeared out of her life. "My step family doesn't even like me or appreciate the things that I do for them. All they do is just push me around and make me do all the work while they just sit there doing nothing. Why did my parents have to leave me with them?"

Atem saw her upset so he went up to her and hugged her because of all that she went through. Atem wanted to comfort Tea so she wouldn't feel alone.

"You know, If it makes you feel any better, my parents never liked me either." said Atem as Tea gasped from that reaction "My parents didn't like the way I acted, so they sent me here to straighten me up. And I guess it worked because I met you." Tea hugged Atem back and as they separated their hug. they walked into one of the gazebos in the park. As they stood across each other, they held hands while Atem was rubbing on Tea's.

"Thank you, you really made me feel better" said Tea

While Tea and Atem were looking at each other, a Ballad band and Akio in disguise walked in and started to play instruments. Two guys started playing some violins set out for them, while Akio set up the microphone. And finally another man was sitting at a piano from behind Akio waiting for his cue. As Tea and Atem heard the music playing, Atem started to stare in her eyes and extended his hand.

"Would you honor me with a dance?" he said

"It would be my pleasure" she said as Tea curtseyed to Atem and Atem bowed to her.

Atem held Tea's hand and had his other hand around her waist while they listened to the music playing when Akio started singing to them for their entertainment.

**_Baby, baby, baby, baby,_**  
**_baby, baby, baby, baby, _**  
**_baby, baby, baby_**

The Piano started to play while the Violins started to play in the tone as the Piano as Tea and Atem were starting to do a waltz from the song.

**_I will never find another lover sweeter than you, _**  
**_Sweeter than you_**  
**_And I will never find another lover more precious than you_**  
**_More precious than you_**  
**_Girl you are close to me you're like my mother, _**  
**_Close to me you're like my father, _**  
**_Close to me you're like my sister, _**  
**_Close to me you're like my brother_**  
**_You are the only one my everything and for you this song I sing_**

**_And all my life I've prayed for someone like you_**  
**_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**  
**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**  
**_And I hope that you feel the same way too_**  
**_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**

As the music kept playing, Tea was leaning on Atem's chest listening to the lyrics that touched her heart. Atem was also listening and he was holding on to Tea like there was no tomorrow.

**_Said, I promise to never fall in love with a stranger,_**  
**_You're all I'm thinking of, I praise the Lord above,_**  
**_For sending me your love, I cherish every hug,_**  
**_I really love you_**

**_And all my life, baby, baby, I've prayed for someone like you,_**  
**_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you, baby_**  
**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**  
**_And I hope that you feel the same way too_**  
**_Yes, I pray that you do, love me_**

**_You're all that I ever known, when you smile, on my face, all I see is a glow._**  
**_You turned my life around, you picked me up when I was down, _**  
**_You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow, _**  
**_You picked me up when I was down_**  
**_You're all that I ever known, when you smile on your face all I see is a glow, _**  
**_You picked me up when I was down and I hope that you feel the same way too, _**  
**_Yes I pray that you do love me too_**

**_All my life, I've prayed for someone like you, _**  
**_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**  
**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**  
**_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**  
**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**  
**_And I thank God that I, that I finally found you_**  
**_All my life I've prayed for someone like you_**  
**_Yes, I pray that you do love me too_**

As the music started quieting down, it was just a violin and the piano playing through the rest of their slow waltz. Atem was looking into Tea's blue eyes as she did with his amethyst eyes.

"You are enjoying your night tonight?" Atem asked

"I wouldn't trade it for anything in the world" said Tea

"Alright, last question, do you believe in love at first sight?" said Atem

Tea took a few seconds to think it over and she replied with tears coming out of her eyes "Yes, I do"

Atem's heart was exploding from her answer; he then kissed the tip of her nose, then kissed her forehead, and then finally leaned in to her lips and kissed passionately. Tea returned the kiss and for a second, the world stopped and a spark had ignited from that kiss. They kept brushing their lips together until Tea felt a chill on her back.

"Brr... It's getting cold out here" she said

"We should go inside then" said Atem

So, Tea and Atem went back inside the Masquerade Ball, but Akio had to get back there before Tea notices that he disappeared. Akio ran through the bushes to get back to the building first and he did. He then went back into the Men's room to change back into his other clothes that he was wearing and took off his Yin-Yang mask and put back on the Phantom mask. As soon as he got out, he saw Atem and Tea back inside the Ball Room. As Tea saw the clock, it was already 11:15 pm.

"I need to go find my friends, okay?" she said

"Go on ahead, I'll be waiting here for you" said Atem as he kissed her lips

Tea then left looking for Akio or Serenity; she looked around to see if she could spot them. After two minutes of looking around, she spots Akio coming out of the bathroom.

"AKIO!" she yelled and then stopped in front of him

"What? What's up?" said Akio

"It's almost Midnight, we have to get out of here, now!" said Tea

"Okay, we first have to find Serenity, she can't be too hard to find" said Akio

So after ten minutes of searching for Akio in the crowd, Tea spots Serenity, but she sees her with another guy kissing him passionately. Tea ended up interrupting Serenity with a tap on her shoulder. She stops kissing Kaiba for a minute and turns to Tea.

"Can I borrow her for just a second?" said Tea

"Uh, sure" said Kaiba

Tea pulls Serenity out to the food area to try to talk to her about knowing the time.

"What's wrong?" said Serenity

"We have to get out of here, it's almost midnight!" said Tea while Serenity looked at her watch and it said 11:35 pm on it and she panicked saying "Oh my god, we have to go! Where's Akio?"

"He's getting the car now. Come On!" Tea said as she pulled Serenity until Kaiba yanked her other arm.

"Where are you going?" he said

"I'm sorry, but I have to go" said Serenity and with that they started to make their leave

~ MEANWHILE ~

Alex Motifa was by the DJ stand playing some R&B music when abruptly one of the teachers stopped the music which killed the moment for everyone in the building. The crowd went "AWW!"

"Hey, Mr. McFola, why'd you do that? Everyone was having fun!" said Alex

"You'll get over it in the morning" he said to Alex and then the teacher grabbed a microphone and said "Attention everyone, we are nearing Midnight so, now we will choose our King and Queen of the Masquerade!" then everyone cheered and then two spotlights were flashing all over the building for at least twenty seconds and then the spotlights shined on Atem and Tea.

Atem was looking at the other spotlight and he saw his mystery woman. Tea was in a spotlight with Serenity. Tea tried to cover her eyes, but accidentally pulled the string on the mask causing it to fall off of her face. Everyone gasped as they saw her mask fall to the floor, but Serenity managed to grab something out of her small purse. She covered up her face up with a blindfold with holes to cover up her face. The girls then ran up the stairs as Atem saw them leave while he went up to where Tea dropped her mask on the floor. Atem picked it up and saw her mask while he thought to himself 'I don't know who you are, but I will find you, whoever you are, my love' as Atem said that, he ran up the stairs to find the girls, but when he got outside, they were nowhere in plain sight.

* * *

OH MY DAMN! WHAT A CLIFFHANGER! Well, that chapter is done, so you guys know what will happen now. Atem will find Tea, but the question is how is he gonna find her? You just gotta read the next chapter and find out. Anywho, Leave your reviews and tell me what you though about this chapter. See You Next Time!


	10. Chapter 9

Okay everyone, I am back for another chapter to this story and believe me when I say this. It's gettin HOT up in here! Also, I fixed up all the chapters with the errors and such. It might be cutting it close, but, you know what? I'll let you guys read this story because I'm telling too much already. ANYWAYS, here is Chapter Nein! lol.. Enjoy!

Thanks for the Reviews:

**The Queen of Water** - Wait no more because here it is! lol..

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I dunno, I can't give out spoilers. You'll just have to see and find out! lol.. Thanks for reviewing

**Sapphiet** - Good thing too. If they saw her face, everyone will be on her everywhere.

**The Rainwalker** - (watches him fade away) WOAH! I'll call him next time for a chapter.

**Sakura1067** - Glad your enjoying it so far! lol... Thanks for the review

**melan anime** - I know Serenity and Kaiba kissed, I wanted to add a side pair for the fun of it. lol..

**port rocks** - Are you sure because I thought it would be, lol...

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - Akio is like a ninja, you never know where he's gonna pop up next. lol..

**BlackRoseDragonCK** - Well, I do what I can to make things beautiful

**Kassandra21** - Well, the song is one of my all-time favorite tracks that I have listened to and wanted to bring back the classics.

**VampiressBeauty20** - You shall see soon enough my Vampiress! (hiss)... lol..

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 9 ~

As Tea was running in her mother's glass slippers, Serenity was covering up her face to make sure nobody would see her. They were outside in the parking lot where Akio was waiting for them. As they were running, they were talking about what happened tonight in the Masquerade.

"So, you made out with a mystery guy?" said Tea

"No, but I'll tell you on the way back to your house because it's almost Midnight and Haley would kill us if you're not back there at the mansion." said Serenity

So, Tea and Serenity spotted Akio's Grey Corvette in plain sight. Tea opened the back door and serenity followed through trying to get her dress into the vehicle. Serenity then shut the door behind her while Akio started the car. Serenity then saw the time on her watch and it was 11:40 pm meaning they have to get back home before anyone notices that Tea was gone the night.

Akio then got on the road to drive Tea back home, while on the way back, Tea and Serenity had a conversation in the backseat of Akio's car about what happened tonight. Tea had told Serenity what she and Atem did tonight and that Atem also kissed her.

"Atem kissed you?" said Serenity

"Yeah, and it was amazing. He was such a gentleman tonight, he even said he loved me, but he didn't even know that it was Me." said Tea

"Well, at least he said that he loves you" said Serenity

"What about you? You were making out with a guy in a dragon mask." said Tea

"I know, and he was so nice to me. He helped me from getting attacked by Vivian. I thought I was going to come home with a black eye, but then HE came in and saved Me." said Serenity

"Who's he? Did you even get his name by any chance?" Tea asked to Serenity as she said to her "Yeah, his name was Seto Kaiba" Tea and Akio were shocked as Akio screech to a halt on a red light.

"You kissing Kaiba?! That is nuts?! Who knew that guy had a heart, he's a bully!" said Akio

"He is a jerk, but once you get to know him, he's not such a bad person." said Serenity

"Let's hope so, we have to get you back home Tea. What you need to do is hide the dress and slippers again, but this time it has to stay hidden." said Akio

"Why? You think anyone saw my face?" said Tea

"You accidentally ripped off your mask when the spotlight shined on you. I was lucky enough to blindfold you before anyone could see that it was you. Plus, Mai and Vivian were there. They could have ended up blowing your cover." said Serenity

"Your right, I have to hide this stuff before anyone gets home" said Tea

~ MEANWHILE ~

Vivian and Mai were walking back to Mai's car. Vivian was steaming from what she went through tonight. Mai was completely exhausted from partying too much tonight. Vivian sat in the passenger's seat while Mai started the car. When they were getting out of the parking lot, Vivian started to break the silence.

"Can you believe that a mystery girl took Atem away from ME?! ME! Out of all people!" said Vivian

"You don't even know who she is and your letting her get inside your head." said Mai

"Yeah, but she had her mask taken off when she was trying to make a break for it. All I have to do is find out who she is and expose her for the fraud the she is." said Vivian

"Do whatever you want Viv, I'm actually proud of her for how she dressed. She got the looks, the style, not to mention the guy. She's lucky to have Atem, unlike you!" said Mai

"Are you saying I don't deserve Atem?!" said Vivian

"I'm saying he thinks that you're a jerk! He's seen what you do! Do you want him to see you like that? Pushing other kids around to get your way?!" said Mai as Vivian sat there in silence

It was 11:55 pm and Akio managed to get Tea back home in time before anyone else could get home. They all rushed back into the mansion to see the house inside. As they saw, it was clean as a whistle. Joey and Tristan were sleeping on the living room couch after all of their hard work cleaning up all the messes in the entire mansion. Serenity then shook Joey and Tristan to try to wake them up.

"Joey, Tristan, wake up... wake up..." she said until Akio stepped in and shook them hard and said to them "WAKE UP GOLDILOCKS!"

Joey and Tristan woke up from Akio's roughness and woke up. They tried to get motion back into their bodies and saw the time. Joey then said "OH MAN! We fell asleep for that long?!"

Akio then interrupted them saying "We'll talk later; we got to get outta here. NOW!"

"Okay, let's go Tristan. Come on Sis" said Joey

Akio, Tristan, and Joey got to the car and then Serenity was stopped by Tea when she grabbed her hand and said to her "Thanks again Serenity. You're a true friend"

"That's what friends are for. To look out for each other in their time of need." Serenity and Tea then hugged it out while Akio beeped the horn on the car and yelled "Come on! They'll be back any minute now! We're really cutting it close!"

"See you at school Monday" said Serenity and Tea nodded in agreement. Serenity then got into the passenger's seat and Akio drove off. Tea then shut the door and locked it. After that, she went upstairs into her room, took off the bun in her hair, took off her dress and put it back into the hangar where she found it, and put on the clothes she had on before she left to the Masquerade ball. As she went back downstairs in her white tank top and her black shorts, she heard the tumbler on the door and Tea rushed into the kitchen to grab a rag to make it look like she was cleaning.

The door opened and it revealed to be Haley who came back from her out-of-town appointment and came back looking like a mess. Mascara was running down her eyes, her shirt was hanging below her shoulders. And By the looks of it, she was at a party and that she partied too hard and got wasted.

"Oh, my head. I'm just going to... (Yawn)..." After that, Haley crashed on the couch and was out like a light throughout the rest of the night. About 10 minutes later, Tea hears Mai and Vivian coming in trying to be as quiet as possible.

"I'm guessing you had a fun night at home, Hun" said Mai

"Well, you could say that" said Tea

"Well, we're going to bed, Good night loser" said Vivian

After all of that, Mai and Vivian went up to their rooms and headed off to sleep. Tea then went up to her room all the in the attic and went on top of her bed and fell asleep. Tea then thought in her head and said to herself 'I'll never forget this night' she had thought about that kiss she and Atem had tonight and she kept dreaming about it for the rest of the night.

On another part of town, Atem was back in his room with so many thoughts going through his mind about what happened at the Masquerade Ball. He's had the same question going through his mind. 'Who was that girl and how will I ever know who she was?' Atem's head was hurting from all the thinking so he just went to bed and fell asleep

_DREAM_

_Atem was back in the garden, but he was looking right in front of the gazebo. There he saw the woman he was with at the Masquerade Ball. She was in her ball gown, glass slippers, and crescent moon mask. He walked up to the gazebo to look at her face. He stared right into it to see her blue eyes sparkle in the night._

_"I have found you at last" said Atem_

_"I want to be with you forever. Let's let nothing tear us apart" she said_

_As Atem said that he passionately kissed her on the lips and he didn't want to stop. After Atem broke the kiss, he grabbed her mask and took it off, but what he saw just nothing, her face was completely blank. Atem waved his hand in front of her face and nothing fazed her at all. All of a sudden she started to disappear in front him. Before she disappeared she said something to him_

_"Find me... I love you..." those were the last words she said before she faded away. Atem then dropped to his knees and saw the mask on the floor. He picked it up and stared at it._

_END DREAM_

Atem then woke up from an alarm clock showing that it was 7:00 am and Atem banged on the clock and got up out of bed. He then went into the bathroom and brushed his teeth. He then started thinking to himself again 'I'll find you, my love. Whoever you are'

Atem then got out of the bathroom and went down to make some eggs for him and Yugi. Yugi then jumped into a chair and sat down to wait for Atem to finish. As they were eating, Atem broke the silence and asked Yugi a question.

"Hey Yugi, can I ask you something?" said Atem

"Sure Atem, anything. What's up? You haven't been yourself since last night." said Yugi as Atem showed Yugi the mask that Tea dropped at the Masquerade.

"Did you make this mask, Yugi?" asked Atem

"No, I didn't make that. Whoever did it must be real good at it. You should talk to this guy, what's his face? Akio! That's his name, talk to him. Maybe he has some connections." said Yugi

Atem was determined to figure out who that mystery woman was. He made out with her and he loved her. Atem needed to know who was under that mask. Atem thought to himself 'By Monday, all of this can finally clear up when I find the person who made this mask.'

* * *

OKAY! Well, that chapter took long for me. But, Atem isn't going to stop until he finds that mystery woman! But, the only clue he has is the mask. Well, I guess that it is for me on this chapter. Leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought about it and I will be back with a new chapter! See You Next Time!


	11. Chapter 10

Hello everyone, did you miss me? (sips lemonade) I GUESS SO! And I am here to bring you guys the newest chapter to this Love Story. I hope you guys enjoy yourselves!

Thanks for the reviews:

**Guest** - If you ask me that one more time, you're not getting any McDonald's! Lol..

**Sapphiet** - Your damn right she did, lol.. Thanks for the review

**The Rainwalker** - AH! A Polarshipper. Even though I am obliged by your compliments,I loved how you explained yourself. WELL, I will try to get things done.

**The Queen of Water** - And now you DON'T have to wait, lol...

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - Your right about that. If I just did that, then everyone will just end up getting mad that I would DO that! Gotta give them something that will make the readers wanting MOAR!

**melan anime** - He can't stop, won't stop! And won't rest until he finds her!

**VampiressBeauty20** - Well, you know what they say, Curiosity killed the cat and ran over my pet Llama.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 10 ~

Throughout the weekend, Tea was still love-struck from what happened at the Masquerade Ball. She has had a lot of dreams about Atem and she hasn't stopped thinking about him throughout the entire time. It's Sunday afternoon and Tea went with Serenity to the Ice Cream Parlor to get a cone. When they walked in, they saw Mr. Dubbo behind the counter.

"Hey girls, nice to see you two" he said

"Mm mm…." Tea said as she walked up to a table to sit down to. Then, Mr. Dubbo was looking at her awkwardly.

"Is something wrong with Tea?" said Mr. Dubbo

"No, it's just that she came down with a love bug if you get what I'm saying." Said Serenity

Mr. Dubbo then looked at Tea and he saw it written all over her face. Her eyes were in a daze and she didn't have a care in the world.

"Well, here, two Vanilla cones, on the house" Mr. Dubbo then handed Serenity two Ice Cream Cones and brought one over to Tea. As she was giving Tea's cone, she hasn't stopped daydreaming. So, Serenity had to snap her out of it with some way to get her attention.

"Tea, Atem is here in the Ice Cream Shop!" she screamed

"Huh? Where?" said Tea. As she looked around, she didn't see Atem anywhere. Serenity was laughing from that trick she just pulled.

"You tricked me" said Tea

"Well, you were in who knows where. You should pay a little more attention next time" said Serenity

"Sorry, I'm just still falling for Atem ever since the Masquerade. I just hope that he knows that it was me." said Tea

As Tea and Serenity were eating their cones, Mr. Dubbo was listening to their conversation from the distance, He heard about what Tea went through until he heard one of his employees in the back room. He then attended to one of his workers. He then took a stare at Tea about her adventures and then went to the freezer where his worker was yelling for help.

As Tea and Serenity left the Ice Cream Parlor, Tea then went back to the mansion because she got out when Haley was still recovering from her out-of-town appointment. As Tea got back up into her room, she went onto her computer to do Mai and Vivian's homework since their too lazy to do the work themselves. Throughout that whole time, Tea had been focused on just that until Mai came in and opened up her door to see her doing her homework.

"Tea, are you done with my essay yet?" said Mai

"It'll be done by tonight. I'm still working on it, okay?" said Tea

"It better be. My grade point average depends on it." said Mai as she walked away leaving Tea's door open. Tea didn't notice it because she was still working on Mai's essay homework. Vivian then came in without making a sound to check in Tea's room for anything she can take. When Tea turned around, she saw Vivian trying to sneak up on her.

"Uh, what exactly are you doing?" asked Tea

Vivian was still thinking of an excuse to tell her and then she blurted out "What am I doing? I'm seeing if you finished up my homework."

"I already told Mai, both yours and her work will be done by tonight, then I'll print it out in the morning." said Tea

As she said that Vivian left and closed the door to her room. As Vivian was going down the stairs, she started thinking to herself. 'I was THIS close to finding out any dirt on her. By the time I'm through with her, she won't make it to graduation.'

~ THE NEXT DAY ~

It's 8:30 am and Tea and Serenity is already walking into the school grounds. As they were looking at everyone, they were hearing a lot of gossip from the Masquerade Ball about that mystery girl they saw that night.

"That Mystery Girl has the hots for Atem"

"I'll bet Atem knows who she is!"

"Atem and that Mystery Girl were holding hands that night"

"That Mystery Girl dropped her mask when she left" The rumors were spreading and nobody has a clue to who that Mystery Girl was. The only people who knew it was her were Serenity and Akio.

As Tea and Serenity were walking through the hallway to Tea's locker, Serenity spotted Seto Kaiba at his locker. He is in an angry mood because of what happened at the Masquerade Ball. Serenity saw his face and she looked so sad to see him that way. Serenity then whispered to Tea and said "Look at Kaiba, he's must be mad that I left him at the Ball Friday."

"Well, go and tell him before he beats up somebody" said Tea

So, Serenity walked up to Kaiba at his locker and slammed it shut so nobody could get into it. As he was about to head to class, Serenity tapped him on his shoulder to get his attention. Kaiba then turned around to see Serenity.

"What do you want?" said Kaiba

"There's something that you need to know about?" said Serenity

"Well, whatever it was, it'll have to wait because I'm going to be late for class" said Kaiba as he was starting to walk away

"But, you might want to. You see, I was that girl you kissed at the Masquerade Ball" said Serenity

Kaiba then paused for a second and turned back to Serenity and gazed into her eyes. He started to recognize who that girl he was with that night and he starts to remember it now. He kissed Serenity! When it all came back to him, Kaiba then went up to Serenity and passionately kissed her. Serenity then returned the kiss and caressed his face. Tea was watching from a distance as she opened her locker. She got her books for her home room period and then closed it to see Akio surprising her.

"AHH! Akio, don't do that!" she said

"Sorry, but I have heard mad rumors about the Mystery Girl. You cannot let them know it's you." said Akio

"I know, I'm just so anxious to tell Atem, but he's probably heartbroken after I left like that." she whispers

"But, still though, you got to stay chill and don't say anything that will blow your cover. Because Cinderella, you have to let Prince Charming come to you." said Akio as he then dashed to his next class.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Atem was in the Men's bathroom with the Mystery Girl's mask in hand. He had become inspired to find out who was behind that mask. "I need to know who that girl was. But to do that, I have to find this Akio person. And he's a Junior student." Atem then walked out of the bathroom to go find him. He asked many students around to see who Akio was and so far, nobody knew what classes he had. Atem was about to give up the search until he saw a student who had a red headband and long black hair in a ponytail. It was none other than Duke Devlin.

"Hey, you want to know who made that mask?" he said. Atem then dragged him to an empty bathroom and pushed him to the wall.

"Do you know who made this mask?" said Atem

"Of course, his name is Akio Ignota. He's in the same classes as I am." said Duke

"You tell me where he is now!" he demanded

"Okay, Okay. Here's where you can find out. Just follow these instructions and you'll find him in no time." said Duke as he started writing down instructions on where Atem could find Akio. He then gave Atem the paper and it would lead him to Akio to find his Mystery girl.

"I hope that helped you out. Now can you please put me down now?" said Duke

"Oh, right, sorry about that" said Atem

Atem then ran out of the bathroom and read what Duke wrote down on the paper that Atem gave him. 'Akio, whoever you are, I'll find you and then I will find my love!' Atem thought

It's 2:00 pm and Akio was on his way into the men's bathroom until he gets ambushed by Atem out of nowhere, grabs him and puts him and Akio into the stall and locks it.

"Whoa! What's the big idea?" said Akio

"I believe you might know considering you were the one who did THIS!" said Atem as he revealed the crescent moon mask to Akio. Akio was in shock to see that Atem had the mask in his hand.

"I don't know what you're talking about, okay? Now, let's just pretend this didn't happen." said Akio and then Atem blocked his way out of the stall and wouldn't let him leave.

"We are not leaving until you tell me about what you know about this mask!" yelled Atem

"Alright, fine! I'll talk! If you want to know who that mystery girl is, you'll go to this address after school and then you'll have your answers and I'll tell you everything!" said Akio. He then wrote down the address to show where he and Atem will meet Akio to tell about who was behind the mask. He wrote down that Atem will be meeting Akio behind the school!

"You better be right about this because I want answers!" said Atem

"Don't worry about it, the sooner you know, the better" said Akio as he saw Atem leave the Men's bathroom so then Akio could do his "business"

* * *

Disgusting ending to a chapter, I know! But, at least you guys know where Atem is gonna find out where he'll meet his mystery girl! But, will a whole bunch of stuff happen?! Who knows?! Oh, wait, I do! LOL...! So, leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and I'll come up wit hthe biggest ideas that ever came into my head. See You Next Time!


	12. Chapter 11

Alright you guys, time now for Chapter ELEVEN! In fact, there are about to be some conflict in this chapter that will BLOW YOUR MIND! Okay, so here you go, the newest chapter. READ!

Thanks for the Reviews:

**melan anime** - Hey now, we cannot be rushing this stuff now, can we?

**Sapphiet** - Another way was using the Good Cop/Bad Cop routine. That would get answers too, lol

**The Queen of Water** - It is cool, isn't it? Maybe I should take up writing life stories, lol

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Yeah, I see what you mean. Atem is looking for answers and you seen how he gets them. lol..

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - Well, if you were the Patient-type, you will get your answer because your wait is over! lol..

**BlackRoseDragonCK** - Thanks! But, you have to check it out because things are starting to heat up.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 11 ~

It's 3:00 pm and the school bell rang and everyone was heading out to an after school club, sports practice, or just going home. Akio was watching Tea and Serenity walking home because Akio did not want Tea to know about his meeting with Atem. Akio then went to the back of the school and made sure that nobody was around to see them talk about the big secret that will come out.

Only ten minutes have passed and Akio was sitting on the bench waiting for Atem. throughout that time, he was thinking to himself how he'll break it to Atem about the Mystery girl he was with. The door started to open and he saw Atem walk in. Atem was not at all a happy camper because he was wanting to know a lot from the Masquerade Ball.

"Alright, I'm here and you got some explaining to do, Akio!" said Atem

Akio then stood up from the bench and he walked up to Atem and said to him "This needs to stay private and making sure that nobody sees us, We'll be talking in that tool shed over there." Akio and Atem then walked over to the tool shed over by the tether ball field. Akio then looked around to make sure nobody was there and he then shut the door. But, what he didn't know was that there was someone spying on them. The Man in the Trench Coat was watching from one of the bushes and he crept up near the shed to get a close hearing of what Akio and Atem were about to discuss.

"Okay, I looked around and nobody is around to hear this" said Akio

"Are you going to tell me or are you going to keep stalling?" said Atem

"No, what I am about to say is going to blow your mind" said Akio as he explained further "Alright, I made that mask for a girl who a friend of mine knew. She wanted to go to the Masquerade ball so badly. But, she wanted to keep her identity a secret so that way "certain" people wouldn't know or she wouldn't get into serious trouble."

"Well, who is she?" asked Atem

"Okay, but you have to swear that you won't tell anyone else because if any of this information will get out, she will be pushed around forever, possibly killed." said Akio

"Just tell me, I swear that nothing will happen" said Atem

"Alright" Akio then whispered who the Mystery girl was through his ear "It's Tea Gardner, but you need to tell her in private" Atem then nodded in agreement and then they shook hands in agreement to what they promised to each other of not telling a soul about what they discussed. Outside, The Man in the Trench Coat heard the thing and left. When Akio and Atem got out of the shed, The Man in the Trench Coat was gone.

~ MEANWHILE ~

At Tea's house, she had made Haley, Vivian, and Mai dinner. She was making white rice with mild curry. As she finished, she heard Haley yelling from upstairs. "TEA! ARE YOU FINISHED YET?!"

"Yes Haley! Dinner's ready for you three!" said Tea

Haley, Vivian, and Mai then came down to eat their dinner as Tea was eating hers. As they were eating, Vivian started to make conversation with everyone.

"Well, if you already know back at the Masquerade, some mystery girl tried to go after Atem! She got to him before I could!" she said

"What did this mystery girl look like anyways?" said Haley

"Well, she had a white mask, a blue gown, and had a bun in her hair." said Vivian

"She's just upset because Atem found someone he actually likes" said Mai

"She must have been beautiful if he actually liked her" said Tea

"How would you know that? You weren't even there to begin with!" said Vivian

"Let's just forget about this mess at the Masquerade and just eat already!" said Haley

As soon as everyone finished eating their food, Tea cleaned up the mess and washed their dishes and headed up to her room. As she opened the door, she sees The Man in the Trench Coat on her windowsill yet again. He was just sitting there watching Tea looking confused on why he was in Tea's room again.

"What do you want now?" she said

"I think that it's time that you knew the truth of who is under this Trench, Tea." he said

"Well, whoever you are, you need to tell me because your really starting to freak me out with all of your unexpected surprises" said Tea

"Alright, I'll show you who I REALLY am." The Man then took off his trench coat and then removed his bandana covering his mouth, then took off his shades, and finally took off his hat. Tea was in shock of what she just saw.

"I don't believe it! I can't believe it!" said Tea

"Yes, it's me, Mr. Dubbo! I was The Man in the Trench Coat" Tea then replied to him "Why didn't you say anything to me? You could have told me. I would have kept your secret."

"I didn't want your new stepfamily to know that I was helping you" he said

"You mean, that ball gown that you brought up to me?"

"Saw you looking at it and I knew you wanted it"

"That band that played for me at the Ball?"

"Paid them"

"How did you even get up to my room?"

"You leave the window unlocked"

"But, why go though all of this trouble just for me?"

Mr. Dubbo then started to explain everything "It all started when you were just a little girl Tea"

_FLASHBACK_

_It has been about a year since Maya Gardner had passed away from illness and Tea was three years old. Robert was taking her to the Ice Cream Parlor for the first time. She sees all the cream flavors that she never seen before. Robert carried her to see Mr. Dubbo and he had brown mullet back then. Robert had been friends with Phillip Dubbo._

_"Hey Phil, could you hook up my daughter with her first Ice Cream Cone?" said Robert_

_"You got it man. Your daughter deserves the best." said Phillip_

_As he made a vanilla cone for Tea he handed her the cone so she could eat it. Robert encouraged her to eat it. "Come on honey, it's really good. Just one lick?" Tea then licked the Vanilla cone and when she licked it she wanted to eat the Ice Cream more. "Thanks Daddy.." she said_

_"Your welcome honey" sad Robert_

_As Tea was eating her Ice Cream Cone, he was talking to Phillip about something important._

_"Phillip, there's something I want you to do for me." he said_

_"Sure Robert, anything" said Phillip_

_"If I'm not around and Tea is all by herself, promise me that you'll protect her from anybody that tries to threaten her in any way. I know that Maya had died and she didn't have any time to know her own mother, but can you please protect her?" said Robert_

_"Of course Robert, I know that you loved Maya like nobody else, but I promise you that nothing will ever harm your daughter. She is like an exact resemblance of her. I won't let anybody lay a finger on her. I'll make sure that she has the best life ever." said Phillip_

_"Thanks man" Robert and Phillip then shook hands to make a pact for Tea. Robert then picked up Tea to take her back home so she can have her nap._

_END FLASHBACK_

"Ever since then, I protected you for your whole life. I heard about what happened to your father already and he not only made me your legal guardian, I am also your GodFather."

Tea was in tears of what she just heard and all she did was just hug her new GodFather and was so happy that she still had family left in her life. "Thank you for everything that you have ever done for me" she said

"It's no trouble at all. If your ever in any trouble, I'll be there for you" said Phillip

Tea then heard footsteps coming upstairs and said "Someone's coming, quick, you gotta get out of-" As Tea said that, Phillip disappeared "here"

When Tea's door opened, it was Haley at the door and said "Were you talking to someone up here?"

"No, I was just doing some role-play acting" said Tea

"Well, keep working on it! That was terrible!" said Haley as she slammed the door

"That was too close. She would have killed me if someone was actually up here other than me." said Tea

It was 8:00 pm at night and Tea just got out of the shower and put on the clothes she put out for herself. A blue shirt with black pajama pants. As she was about to start her math homework, she received an e-mail unexpectedly. She clicked on it and read it and it said as followed:

"I know your little secret and I want to know if you're the Mystery White masked girl."

Tea saw it and she typed down: "Yes I am, but how did you know that it was me? Do you have any proof that you know it was me?"

The anonymous person sent a picture of Tea's Crescent Moon mask and Tea was in shock of what she saw. Someone had her mask, but she doesn't know who has it. The anonymous person typed again and wrote: "If you want it back, you'll meet me at the Locker Rooms in Domino High School tonight at midnight. Come Alone"

* * *

OKAY! YOU GUYS! Big Chapter Shocker! The Man in the Trench Coat all along was Mr. Phillip Dubbo! That was amazingly TWISTED! You guys thought it was Tea's Dad, but you were ALL WRONG! You all still get a cookie for guessing because you were really in suspense on who he was, but you know NOW! lol... Sorry for raising my voice on you guys. But, still. Now Tea is exposed for being the Mystery Lady! So, what's gonna happen next?! Well, leave your reviews below and we might find out. I had to post this because I must be somewhere for the mome, but don't fear because I shall return! See You Next Time!


	13. Chapter 12

PHEW! I didn't know I'd get this far, but here is Chapter TWELVE! Oh man, I'm running out of shtick to say. I'm sure something will come up. ANYWAYS! I have gotten sick, so I must get better so I can write what will happen in this story! But, for now, Enjoy...

Thanks for the reviews:

**melan anime** - Well, it's all becoming clear to you now, isn't it? lol.. Well, nice try for guessing then, Hoo!

**The Rainwalker **- Okay ,for the record, I MEANT to say "at the mome" because it would be cool to say it like that. But, I like how you think man. Our paths will cross soon and you can take dat to tha BANK!

**Sunrise Phoenix** - I dunno, but let's see if things go out the they're supposed to

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - You kept guessing it was Tea's Dad, then again everyone thought it was, lol... but, We'll see if Tea meets Atem or is walking into a trap!

**The Queen of Water** - Your wait is over because the chapter is starting RIGHT NOW!

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 12 ~

Tea was in shock of the e-mail she received and when she saw that wager to get her mask back, she replied back "I will be there and you better make sure nobody knows about this." Tea then started to think before she goes to the locker rooms at school. 'Whoever has my mask, it HAS to be someone who wants to get in a relationship with me. Plus, if that person reveals my secret, I'll be picked on until graduation.' Tea then put on a yellow shirt, black skirt that goes to her knees, and put on a hood to make sure her face wasn't seen by the person who had her mask.

"Okay you sicko, time to get my mask back!" she said

It's 10:30 pm and as Tea was about to leave, she had to put a coverup in her bed to make sure that Haley doesn't know she left. She opened her window and carefully climbed down the bricks as she was climbing down. While she was climbing, Vivian was up to get a drink of water. As she was getting back into her room to get to sleep, she sees Tea leaving somewhere.

"What's that little runt up to?" Vivian said

As Vivian saw Tea put on her hood to make sure nobody saw her, Vivian went up to her room, put on her blue shirt and blue jeans and went out to follow Tea where she was going. "I'm going to make sure that you get busted for leaving the house this late at night, you wench!" said Vivian

It's almost midnight and Tea is inside the school in the Locker Room waiting for her secret admirer to show up. Tea managed to bring mace if that someone tried something. She looked at the time on her watch and it said it was midnight, she was waiting on him or her. She then heard footsteps and it was the mystery person and he was in a hood to make sure he/she wouldn't show his/her identity.

"You brought the mask?" said Tea

"Yes, I have it right here. But, you not need to hide yourself. I'll take off my hood if you take off yours" said the person

'A guy voice. Whoever he is, I'm prepared' she thought

Tea then took off her hood to show her face. The mystery guy saw Tea's face and he was in shock of what he saw who it was.

'Tea's the Mystery Girl?!' he thought

"Well, here I am, now show me who you are!" said Tea as he removed his hood and it revealed to be Atem

Atem, you were the one who sent me the e-mail? You know you could have called me." said Tea

"I don't have your number" said Atem

Tea and Atem then walked up to each other to try to talk something out. As they were talking, someone was eavesdropping on the conversation unnoticed. It was Vivian getting a lot of dirt from Atem and Tea 'This is perfect, Tea was the Mystery Girl at the Masquerade Ball. Wait until Mom hears about this dirt, then she'll never get in my way of getting Atem again.' Vivian then peeked at them again to hear what they were saying.

"So, you were the one I was kissing that night?" said Atem

"Yeah, I know I should have told you that it was me, but I didn't want my two step sisters to know that it was me because I know how they get when I try to take all the glory." said Tea

Atem then grabbed her chin to turn and face him "You know, you can tell me anything you want to say to me. I know you had a rough life, but i want to make things right for you. Don't let them tell you any different."

Atem then leaned onto Tea and kissed her lip to lip. The passion that those two felt for each other was like no other. Vivian was watching this from a far distance without being noticed biting her lip down trying to endure the pain from watching them kiss.

'I will take you down Tea, if it's the last thing I do!' Vivian thought to herself as she started to run out. she tried to be as quiet as possible since she didn't want Tea nor Atem to hear her footsteps.

Tea and Atem were still kissing until Tea pulled away from the kiss. "Is it too much trouble for you to get out of your home this late at night?" said Tea

"Actually, my little brother Yugi sleeps like nothing is happening and my Grandpa has to take so much medicine, an earthquake couldn't wake him up at all." said Atem

"Well, I just snuck out too, but I'm worried about what will happen if anyone tries to separate us?" she said

"Nothing is going to separate us. I promise you that" Atem said as he grasped Tea's hand into his. Tea then leaned onto Atem's shoulder to have some comfort.

"Come on, I'll take you home." said Atem

"Okay, I'll take us there" said Tea

As Atem and Tea got to the back of the mansion where Tea's window was, Tea turned to Atem "I really want to spend more time with you"

"We can. You can always call me for when if you want to go out with me anytime." Atem said as he wrote down his number and gave it to Tea

"Thanks" said Tea and then kissed Atem on the cheek as she started climbing up to her room and went to bed. Atem watched her climb up and thought to himself 'Tea, I will make you happy, you just wait, I'll make you the happiest woman in the world'

~ THE NEXT DAY ~

Tea is on her way home from school after passing another exam and Tea walks into the door and she sees Haley with her arms crossed and in a bad mood. Haley walks up to her and gets up into her face.

"I found out what you did and I can't believe you snuck out in the middle of the night just for some boy!" she said

"What are you talking about?" said Tea

"Don't act dumb, Vivian told me what you did in the middle of the night. GO upstairs now so I can figure out what to do with you. I can't even LOOK at you now!" said Haley

Tea then hung her head in depression as she was going up to her room. As Haley was walking into the kitchen, she sees Vivian and Mai in they're sitting at the table. Haley then walked up to the table and sat down with them.

"So, what are you going to do with her?" said Mai

"I'll tell you what we are going to do!" said Haley as she then walked to the counter pulling out a knife "We're going to kill her! Since her father isn't with us anymore, I think it's best that she goes WITH him!" said Haley

"That's what I'm talking about! She may have taken Atem away from me! But, since I can't have him, she won't either!" said Vivian

"That's how you solve your problems? By killing people?" said Mai

"Your either with us or against us, Mai! Unless you don't want to be with us, you can leave this house!" said Haley

Mai then got up, grabbed her backpack and just left right out of the door without even saying anything. Haley steamed out of her mind for what Mai just did. She then turned to Vivian and said to her "Your with me on this, aren't you Vivian?"

"Of course, I always hated Tea ever since I met her and now it's time that we get rid of her once and for all! hahahahahaha!" said Vivian

What Haley and Vivian didn't know was that Tea was actually hearing all of this from the hallway and she then ran up to her room to go and pack her things before anything happens to her. She then tried to make a few phone calls, but what she saw on the inside of her phone was that there was no battery in it.

'Oh no! They must have known I was going to call for help!' Tea thought

Tea then grabbed her backpack and opened her window to get out of the house so that Haley or Vivian would try to find her. Haley and Vivian were then coming up the stairs. As Tea was about to leave, she also grabbed her ball gown that Phillip Dubbo got for her. As soon as she grabbed it, she then jumped out of the window and landed on a bush. As Haley and Vivian entered into her room, Tea was gone nowhere to be seen. Haley was angry and blew a fit in Tea's room and broke her mirror, threw her bed upside down and broke her window.

Tea then went up to Serenity's house to see if she was home. Tea knocked on her door and waited a little bit. Someone opened the door and it was Serenity's mother at the door.

"Tea, how are you?" she said

"Not too good, my stepmother kicked me out of my house" said Tea

"Oh my, that's terrible. Come inside, tell me everything that happened" said Mrs. Wheeler

Tea then explained how her situation is from start to finish. She told her that she went to the Masquerade Ball, saw Atem and they kissed, Haley's obsession with Tea doing work and her jealous stepsister Vivian wanting to kill her. Mrs. Wheeler was in shock about all of this.

"Didn't you contract the police about this?" she said

"No, Haley took out my battery on my phone and I couldn't find anyone to turn to nearby and your house was the closest." said Tea

"Well, I can't get Serenity because she went out with that Kaiba fellow she told me about. He's not such a bad person once you get to know him." said Mrs. Wheeler

"Tell me about it. But, let's just stick to this issue. I don't have anywhere else to go and if I go out there like this, Haley will find me and kill me" said Tea

"I will help you. I'll disguise you to make sure they won't know it's you." said Mrs. Wheeler

"Just take me to the Ice Cream Parlor, my GodFather owns the place and he can help me out" said Tea as Mrs. Wheeler nodded in agreement

* * *

ERMAGERD! The Chapter is over! It was so hard to write all of this! Now that it is finished, I must move on to the next chapter so you guys will find me! lol.. Anyways, leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought about that chapter. So, until then I hope you guys have an awesome day. See You Next Time!


	14. Chapter 13

Okay everybody, I'm all better now! Now then, you all might want to grab some chips, onion dip, and a soda because this next chapter is going to get ugly. So, if you guys like surprises, fights, and other gunk, here they come. Enjoy Chapter 13 of this story!

Thanks for the Reviews:

**The Queen of Water** - Here you go then! Enjoy the show!

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Of course she won't! After what she did, I don't think we'll see her again!

**TheRealContestShippingPrincess** - Now just calm down now (hands her paper bag) Just breath and relax because things will get better in the end. Trust me on this dawg.

**Sakura1067** - I can't believe it either, but maybe they'll decide not to. Oh, who am I kidding, they hate Tea to the core...

**melan anime** - Haley is more than a monster, she's Ursala, lol...

**port rocks** - Yes! And they'll meet again soon

**VampiressBeauty20** - Well, I am not THAT fast. I pre-wrote the stuff. I'm such an impatient person, lol

**Kassandra21** - You have no idea how bad that Haley is. They just JEALOUS!

**Izzy Jones daughter of hera** - What's unfair? That fact that they want to kill Tea or that she can't have Atem?

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING ! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 13 ~

It's 4:00 pm and Mrs. Wheeler had helped put a disguise on for Tea. She put on a white hoodie and blue long john pants to have her disguised as a boy. The hoodie managed to cover up Tea's breasts so she could be undetected as a girl.

"You look just like my Joseph" said Mrs. Wheeler

"Thanks, now let's go" said Tea

So, Tea and Mrs. Wheeler had walked down to the Ice Cream Parlor to find Phillip Dubbo. While on their way to the Ice Cream Parlor, Haley and Vivian were back home looking for evidence about Tea's disappearance. So far, they couldn't find anything on her. Vivian was stomping on the floor like crazy and Haley was still thinking of how she was going to find Tea out there.

"Okay, we need to stop and think for a second Vivian. Where would we most likely to find her?" said Haley

"I don't know! If I had to guess, she would probably be somewhere that she's really close to." said Vivian

"Do you know who she hangs out with at school?" asked Haley as Vivian was thinking for about a minute when Vivian had nothing

"Well, no except that she always hangs out with this brown-haired chick. I don't know her name though." said Vivian

"Urgh! This is hopeless! She's going to end up telling the police about what happened!" said Haley

"Not if we find her first, then we'll see what happens then" said Vivian

"Come on, we're going to go find her!" said Haley as she and Vivian left the mansion to go look for Tea seeing where she could be.

~ MEANWHILE ~

Tea and Mrs. Wheeler had gotten to the Ice Cream Parlor to find Phillip Dubbo, but when they get there, he's not in the front, so they ask someone on the counter where he is.

"Excuse me, do you know where we can find Mr. Dubbo?" said Tea

"Well, he's not here today. It's his day off today" said the employee

"Do you know where he lives?" said Mrs. Wheeler

"Sure, I know how to get there by heart. Here, I'll write the address so you can find him." said the employee as that person wrote down the address on a napkin to find out where Mr. Dubbo lives.

"Thanks so much, your saving my life" said Tea as she and Mrs. Wheeler ran out the door

As Tea and Mrs. Wheeler got back to her house to go get her car keys, they see the house trashed and wrecked. There was mush on the walls, couch cushions all over the floor ripped up, picture frames broken, and dishes broken on the kitchen floor.

"What happened here?" said Mrs. Wheeler

"It was a break-in, that's what happened." said Tea

"How do you know it was a break-in?" said Mrs. Wheeler

"Someone hacked the door and busted it up good." said Tea as she saw the inside of the lock jammed up and into pieces.

"My keys are still here, thank goodness." Mrs. Wheeler she sighed in relief that her keys weren't taken.

She grabbed Mrs. Wheeler's hand and rushed straight to the car so they can get to Phillip Dubbo before Haley and Vivian finds her. As they were looking for the address, they were having a little conversation in the car about what Tea is planning on doing.

"Tea, when we get to Mr. Dubbo's house, what are you going to do?" said Mrs. Wheeler

"I don't know, I have Graduation soon and I don't know what to do in the meantime. As soon as we find Phillip, I'll think of something" said Tea

After 20 minutes of driving around Domino, Tea and Mrs. Wheeler had found Phillip Dubbo's house. It was a two-floor white house with a chimney on top. Tea saw the address on the napkin and the house had the same address on it too. So, that means they found where Mr. Dubbo lived. Mrs. Wheeler and Tea then got outta the car to see if that was where he lived. Tea knocked on the door and someone answered the door. It was nobody else but Mr. Phillip Dubbo!

"Tea, what are you doing here? How'd you find my address?" he asked

"I need your help. It's really important that I talk with you." said Tea

"Alright, come on in and tell me what happened" said Phillip

As Tea sat down on his couch, he went to the kitchen to get her lemonade. After he handed it to Tea, she started explaining everything. She started from the Masquerade Ball, telling him that she and Atem kissed, then told him that Haley and Vivian were out to kill her. Phillip was in shock from hearing the thing and he hugged Tea close and whispered in her ear "Listen to me Tea, nothing is going to happen to you. If something did, your Father might end up disappointed in me." he said

"So, what are we supposed to do?" said Tea as Phillip started to think of a way to try to get Haley and Vivian caught, he had something pop up into his head. "Nothing" he said

"Nothing? We are going to let Haley and Vivian come after me and kill me?!" Tea screamed

"Yes, nothing because I have an idea on how we can catch those two in the act of trying to murder you. I need to make a few phone calls first" said Phillip as he picked up his cordless house phone dialing numbers.

Haley and Vivian were still at home trashing Tea's room after she ended up leaving. Haley went back downstairs into the kitchen to get some ice water. As she was drinking it, she heard the house phone ring.

"VIVIAN! GET THE PHONE!" Haley screamed

Vivian then rushed to the house phone to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"I know who you're looking for.."_

"Who is this?"

_"Somebody that has the person you want to kill. You want her, come and get her because I'm not afraid of you."_

"Okay whoever you are, if you have Tea, you bring her to us!"

_"That's not how it's gonna work, we'll meet at the abandoned warehouse on Domino Pier and you'll have her then. Be there within an hour or I'll take her to the police." (click)_

As Vivian heard what that man said, she ended up telling her mother everything and as soon as Haley heard Vivian, she and Haley then grabbed a knife, rushed to the only car left since Mai took her own car and drove down to the abandoned warehouse.

"You sure she'll be there?!" said Haley

"I'm sure of it Mom, we'll find her and we'll kill her, simple as that." said Vivian

~ MEANWHILE AGAIN ~

Tea was still with Phillip at his house as Phillip was putting his plan into motion as he made one last phone call to a certain someone.

"Okay Tea, I'm going to call your boyfriend and we'll make him think that you're in trouble, he sees you about to be stabbed by those two monsters, he comes in, then the police, case closed." he said while Tea agreed to the idea.

_"Hello?"_

"I have someone who you might be familiar with.."

_"Who are you?"_

Phillip then put his hand over the phone and whispered to Tea "Play along..."

"HELP ME! SOMEONE!" Tea yelled

_"Oh no, TEA! You better not hurt her you freak!"_

"You want her? Come and get her or my two women with me will stab her to death! You have one hour to get to the abandoned warehouse on Domino Pier or she dies!"

_"I'll be there! And when I get there, your history!" (click)_

"Okay, the plan is now in motion. We need to go to Domino Pier so it would seem you're in trouble. If we're lucky, your Stepmother will get to you first." he said

"I just hope things go as planned Phillip" said Tea

So, Phillip and Tea take his red Hyundai and drives to the abandoned warehouse which is three miles away from his house. By the time they get there, it's almost an hour up for Tea and Phillip to put their plan into action. As Tea and Phillip got inside the warehouse, they saw nobody here, so that meant Haley and Vivian haven't showed up. So, Phillip found a chair and some rope so it look pretend that Tea was tied up. Phillip made sure that the ropes were loose enough for Tea to break free out of. An hour was up and by the time the door opened up, Phillip went to hide somewhere that he wouldn't be seen. He then whispered to Tea "Be helpless, I'm calling the police now"

Tea then winked at him so she'd show him she understood what he meant. As Phillip was calling 911, Haley and Vivian were opening the door to see Tea tied up in a chair with nowhere to go. She couldn't move her arms or legs since Phillip loosened up her legs by a little.

"So, the guy was right after all! You got caught and now your history!" said Vivian

"Prepare to join your Father in the afterlife!" said Haley

While outside the Warehouse, Atem ran to the Pier to see a car out in front of it. As Atem ran inside, he sees Tea about to be killed by two women that the guy said he would do.

"Get away from her you psychopaths!" Atem yelled

Haley and Vivian turned around to see that Atem was behind them. Vivian was excited to see Atem, but not that mush since she had a knife in hand.

"Oh Atem, your just in time. We're about to kill your girlfriend and with her out of the picture, you'll be mine for the picking!" said Vivian

"Over my dead body!" said Atem as he then ran up to Haley and Vivian with a long metal pipe that's about Atem's height

"Be careful Atem, they have knives!" said Tea

"Don't worry about me Tea, I'll be fine!" said Atem

Atem swung his pipe to Haley which she ducked down to not get hit. Haley tried stabbing Atem through his skin, but Atem kept dodging the shots and then jumped with support from the pipe to land on the other side of the warehouse. Atem swung the pipe and hit Vivian in the head with it and knocked her out cold. Now Atem has to deal with Haley and she is about to go deadly on Atem.

'I'll save you Tea, even if my life depends on it' Atem thought

* * *

And the winner for the 100th Review is... **SUNRISE PHOENIX!** Congrats to her because she will be deciding what will happen next chapter! Also, what a cliffhanger because I am on the edge of my seat! What will happen next? I dunno, It's in the hands of Sunrise Phoenix now. So, leave your reviews and tell me what you thought about this chapter and next chapter might be the big decision! See You Next Time!


	15. Chapter 14

FINALLY! The Man has COME BACK for CHapter 14! And let me tell you, this took all my brain power to get what Sunrise Phoenix put in my head for what she wanted for this chapter. And here is what she wants it to turn out and so do I! So, sit back, relax, grab a bottle of Pop and a fresh bag of popcorn and enjoy...

Thanks for the reviews:

**The Queen of Water** - Your wait is over! Here is it!

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Congrats for being the 100th! (Pops confetti)

**melan anime** - you won't have to because here comes the next chapter

**Sakura1087** - I know what you mean. People have had different point of views on Tea, but that's what they think on her.

**Guest aka The Rainwalker** - Yeah, but I intend to keep it as simple as that. But, if you and I cross paths, I'll let you know on that.

**Akai22878** - I understand how busy you are. We ALL are. And thanks, I intend to make this a good story overall!

**VampiressBeauty20** - Well women, you'll see that this story will give them something to die for, lol..

**Sapphiet** - It is! But, just watch how the plan will turn out in the end

**101ghettogirl** - I'm guessing you were reviewing for the recent chapter, but reviewed chapter 1 by mistake. But, thanks for the review though. Whatever you DON'T get, just point it out to me.

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 14 ~

Atem had his metal pipe in hand when Haley has a butcher's knife in her hand. As they stared each other down, they look to the side to see Tea still tied up. Both were thinking to get to her first before the other does. And then they both ran to Tea, Haley was going to slice her skull in two, but when Tea was about to pray for her life, Atem was blocking her knife stab with the pipe. Atem pushed back Haley to keep her away from Tea and swung his pipe at Haley's hand. He missed however, and Haley then lunged her knife to Atem's face, but he managed to avoid it, but got a cut on his left cheek with blood dripping out of it. Atem then jumped over Haley and whacked Haley's hand again and made her drop her knife.

"Don't you ever touch her ever again!" said Atem as he swung his metal pipe again, but this time he swung it to her head

Atem then whacked Haley and got knocked out into next month with that pipe and fell unconscious to the floor. Atem then ran to Tea to untie her. As he was starting to untie Tea, the Police came in to see Haley and Vivian knocked out cold on the floor. The police picked them up and handcuffed their hands behind their back. Vivian and Haley were waking up from their hits to the head. As Haley and Vivian's vision was starting to become clear, they see Phillip Dubbo and a police chief walking towards them.

"Haley and Vivian Wong, your both under arrest for attempted murder, child abuse, and breaking and entering. Take them into custody boys" said the Male Officer

"Are you okay? Did she do anything to you?" said Atem as he was finished getting the ropes off Tea

"I'm okay, I'm just glad you made it before they did anything serious to me" said Tea

Atem threw away the ropes and hugged Tea to give her comfort as Tea hugged him back because of the experience the she went through. As they were doing such, Atem whispered in her ear.

"Come on, let's go." he said

"Okay. The plan worked Phillip!" said Tea

Then Phillip walked up to them and Phillip and Atem stared into each other's eyes. As Atem was staring, he was confused and looked at Tea.

"What plan? What's going on here?" asked Atem

"I'll explain that" said Phillip as he continued "You see, this was all a set-up to get Haley to show her true colors and to help you two increase your relationship. First, we called Haley to tell her I had Tea. Then, called you to rescue her because she told me how much you loved her and then we had to make it think that she was in danger, which she actually was when we thought. When Haley and Vivian came in, you came in after that and now this. And now we put away those monsters for good and it was all thanks to you Atem. You helped us get them locked up."

"Well, you're welcome, I think" said Atem

"Don't worry, as soon as we get Tea back home, everything will become clear" said Phillip

Tea, Atem, and Phillip drove back to the mansion and once they got inside, they see the house completely trashed. From what they saw, it seemed that Haley and Vivian blew up when Tea snuck out. So, they all managed to clean it up a bit so nothing got in the way. By the time they finished, it was already 9:00 pm on the clock.

"Well, it's getting late, so I best get home before Yugi finds out I've gone missing" said Atem

"Okay, see you in school tomorrow" said Tea

"We can always call each other, you know" said Atem

"Sure, that would be nice" said Tea

Atem kissed Tea on the lips good-bye and ran off back to his home. Tea was blushing a bright pink from the kiss he gave her. Tea closed the door and locked it so that way nobody will be able to get in. She walked into the kitchen to see Phillip on his cell phone. As he hung up, he turned back to Tea.

"I just got off the phone with the police, they said that Haley and Vivian are in a holding cell and will be staying in there until court, which is in a few days." said Phillip

"That's good, let's hope that they'll be locked up for good" said Tea

"That's what the police are expecting too. After what they pulled today, they deserved to be locked up for good. What can you do?" said Phillip

About a few days have past and it's court day for Haley and Vivian. The prosecutor has shown everyone the clues and all the evidence against them. The knife that still had Atem's blood still on it, the judge have listened to all of this and came to conclusions with all of it.

"Mr. Foreman, what is your response?" said the judge

"We, the jury find the defendants guilty of all charges against Tea Gardner." he said

"Well then, Vivian Wong, since you are still 17, I hereby sentence you to the Domino Detention Facility for the next 12 years. And as for you Haley Wong, it says here that you had three husbands. One dead from cancer, One disappeared, and one murdered. Since you have a track record on other crimes you comitted, I hereby sentence you to 20 to 40 years in the Japan County Jail with no parole. Court Dismissed" the judge banged the gavel to make them official and took Haley and Vivian to their facilities. Phillip and Tea were watching this from the back of the courtroom and they were as happy as the rest of the room. Tea was crying on Phillip's shoulder because she was finally free from Haley forever. Phillip comforted her by petting her on the back to keep her calm.

It's 2:00 pm and Tea is now back in her home reading her Biology book, as she was reading, she heard her cell phone ring. When she saw the caller ID, it was Serenity on the other line.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Tea, how are you feeling?"_

"I feel great now that I don't have to listen to Haley anymore. She was sent to prison and I am finally free from her!"

_"That's great. My mom told me everything that happened. I was with Kaiba at Red Lobster at the time. He was so romantic at our dinner date."_

"Well, glad you enjoyed it. Since Graduation is next month, what are you planning on doing in the meantime?"

_"Cramming for the tests that our teachers will be giving us"_

"Well, I guess we should keep cramming then"

_"Okay Tea, I'll see you in school tomorrow"_

"Sure, bye"

Tea hung up to catch up on what she was reading in her biology book. By the time she finished studying, she went up into her room and took a nap. After Tea found out about the case, she had her room fixed up with help from Phillip. Now, her room is back where it was, on the second floor, instead of the attic.

A month has passed and Tea, Serenity, and Atem had graduated Domino High School. In the crowd, they saw Yugi, Solomon, Akio, Phillip, and Mrs. Wheeler. After their Graduation ceremony, Tea, Serenity, and Akio went out to celebrate their graduation. Akio drove back to the mansion so that Tea and Serenity could change out of their clothes. Serenity changed into a white floral dress that goes to her knees. Tea wore a blue blouse with a black skirt that reaches her knees. They came back and then left to the best restaurant in Domino, Le Lit de Fleur, which was a french restaurant. As they were about to go inside, Tea was stopped by someone who put his hand on her shoulder, it was none other than Atem.

"Atem, what are you doing here?" said Tea

"I overheard what you said about where you were going, so I thought that I could join you." said Atem

"But, what about Yugi and your grandpa?" said Tea

"I told them and they said it was okay" said Atem

"Your too nice to me" said Tea

"I have to because I love you." said Atem

When Tea heard that, her heart exploded from hearing those three words coming out of Atem's mouth and she replied "What did you just say?"

"I said I love you Tea." he repeated

As he said that, Atem leaned in and kissed Tea passionately on the lips. They were so in love together, nobody could break them up from it. After kissing for about a good minute, they stopped for breath air.

"I love you too Atem." Tea was leaning on Atem's chest to hug him. After a few minutes, Akio and Serenity were waiting on her.

"So, shall we?" said Atem extending his hand to Tea

"Yes, lets. Akio and Serenity are waiting for us anyways." said Tea as she held his hand

And so, Atem and Tea walked into the restaurant to meet with Serenity and Akio at the front desk so they could have their graduation dinner, which Atem and Akio would gladly pay for.

* * *

WOO! Okay, Chapter is done, I hope you guys enjoyed it because this chapter was brought to you by **Sunrise Phoenix** who wanted it to go out this way! But, don't relax, we're not done yet. We are FAR from done because the next two chapters will be the conclusion. Next chapter is the finale and the other is the Epilogue. There, we got those out-of-the-way. So, leave your reviews and tell me what you guys thought about this chapter and next chapter will be BIG for everyone to cry about. See You Next Time!


	16. Chapter 15

Okay everybody, it took me a while to make this, but I hope that you guys enjoy the newest chapter to this sorta finale to this. My brain is almost out of Fan-Fiction juice, but I still have enough left to get all of this stuff done. So, enjoy it while you can. PLUS, I would like to give thanks to **Kassandra21** for letting me use the drawing she did to make the cover art for this story. Thanks you! Enjoy the story or something..

Thanks for the reviews:

**melan anime** - I will be getting to that! Just be a little patient! You didn't think I leave out Mai, did ya?

**The Queen of Water** - Thank you, now, I'm off to go eat some cookies!

**Sunrise Phoenix** - Oh Goodie in Grapes! I am happy to hear that, now you'll be happy for this chapter right m'ere! lol..

**Kassandra21** - You like that? Then your going to love this!

**Kakashi500** - Thank you! I have worked so hard on it that I had to do this with my school work at the same time! Multi-Tasker!

**BlackRoseDragonCK** - It's not over just yet, there is still quite a way to go, so don't go too far!

**VampiressBeauty20** - Is THIS soon enough for you? lol...

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Chapter 15 ~

About eight months have passed since Tea had graduated from high school and everything had gotten back to normal. However, things have changed a bit overtime. Serenity had started to have a relationship with Kaiba during the summertime, Akio had gotten a job working as a costume designer for a Costume company, but he still had to take some extra credit classes since he's still in high school. As for Atem, he was working at his new card shop with his brother Yugi who promotes the shop with flyers and card promotions. Phillip still works at the Ice Cream Parlor and his shop has started to spread all over Japan becoming a hit with his new flavors he came up with. Haley and Vivian were sent to separate Prison facilities to make sure that those two would never plan to escape from their jail cells together. Nobody has heard from Mai ever since the incident with the attempted murder Haley and Vivian tried, she left in her car, but never returned, some say that she was never seen again or that she didn't want anything to do with her mother ever again. As for Tea, she still lives in the mansion, but she is still all by herself. Tea had also got a job working with Phillip as his assistant manager and she has done a great job working as one.

It's noon on a Friday and Tea is in her mansion reading one of her books she read on her day off. As she was reading, her phone started to ring. She looks at the caller ID and sees that it's Atem.

"Hello"

_"Hey Love"_

"Hey yourself, what's up?"

_"I was wondering if you wanted to go out today? That is if you're not too busy"_

No, I'm free today, you can have me today. Any idea where we'll be going?"

_"It's a surprise, I don't want to ruin it"_

"Okay, see you soon then"

_"I'll see you in an hour then. I love you"_

"I love you too"

As she hung up the phone, she started getting ready. After their graduation dinner, Atem and Tea have been going out ever since. They have had dinner dates, picnics, long walks on the beach, and on a few occasions making love. Throughout that time, Tea and Atem's relationship has been amazing for each other, but what Atem has planned for her is something big.

Tea just gets out of the shower and puts on something nice, she puts on a black sleeveless shirt with a white jacket and puts on blue jean shorts with black leggings since it's winter and it's cold out as it is. She puts on her snow boots and waits for Atem at the gate.

About 20 minutes later, Atem drives up in his black Ford van. He sees Tea on the stoop and Tea runs up to his car and got inside before she got frostbite. As she sat down in her seat, she kissed Atem on the cheek.

"So, where are we off to first?" said Tea

"We're going somewhere to eat first, then I'm taking you somewhere beautiful." said Atem

"Sounds good. Can't wait to get through the day." said Tea

Atem drove off from the mansion to take her to a coffee shop to get some hot cocoa and a croissant, they were sitting at a table talking about what they were doing on this partially snow-covered day.

"Anything you did today?" said Tea as he replied

"Well, I told Yugi to take over the shop for the day so I can go out with you, my love. So, I have planned for this for the day and I will have a surprise for you at the end of the day."

"Well, can you tell me what it is?" said Tea

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?" said Atem as Tea frowned.

As they finished their food, Atem and Tea got into the car to drive to their next destination and Tea could not wait what she had in store. Atem stopped the car and they stopped at an indoor roller rink. Tea was surprised about seeing the inside of the arena when she saw skaters all over the floor skating to the music that was playing.

"Is THIS my surprise? You taking me roller skating?" Tea asked

"Nope, it's something better than that, until we're done here, I'll take you down to the park for something special" said Atem

As Atem was getting his skates for him and Tea, Tea went off to the bathroom to freshen up. As Atem got back, Tea went back and got her skates from Atem. So, they put their skates on and went out to the roller rink. As they were skating, Atem picked up Tea unexpectedly and held her up from her chest. Tea was a bit scared that Atem would drop her, but she kept her balance and made sure she didn't squirm. As the upbeat music kept playing, Tea and Atem danced right at the center of the rink and everyone was watching them bust a move and Tea finished it with a split while Atem caught her arms to keep her from falling. As the crowd watched, they were cheering for them.

By the end of the night, Tea and Atem left the roller rink and finally made it to the park. As they got out of the car, they started walking on the concrete road holding hands the way. While they were walking, they were both thinking to themselves about what they went through today.

'I better tell her now before it's too late, I mean I have known her for a while now and we have a strong connection for each other. Tea is the most beautiful girl I have ever met. She's the most smart, kind, and amazing girl ever since coming to this town. Lucky for me I had enough money to get what I got for her.' Atem thought

'This day has been so amazing, Atem is so caring and loving. After everything he has done for me, I want to return the favor for him. The problem is, how do I do that? Man, this is really hard to think about..' Tea thought

As they were walking, Atem halted Tea in front of the frozen lake in front of them and they see a gazebo, the same gazebo they were in at the Masquerade Ball a long time ago. Atem walked Tea over to the empty gazebo and they stood across each other to stare into each other's eyes. Atem was holding her hands for warmth, then broke the silence to talk to her.

"Tea, I hope you had an amazing day today." said Atem

"I did and I'll never forget it. You have really been a good boyfriend. You helped me, picked me up, and I even helped you by opening up to me. You're a real nice guy Atem, I really mean that." said Tea

"And you're a nice girl too. But, I just want you know this. I love you Tea, with all my heart." said Atem

"I love you too and I just want to be more close to you than I am now." said Tea

"I want you to be happy, Tea." said Atem

"I am happy Atem, you make my life complete."

"Then, I'll make your life even more complete as a whole." Atem suddenly bent down, got on his left knee. Tea was breathless and in shock of what she is witnessing. Atem pulls out a little black box from his pocket and shows it to Tea. Atem opens the box to show a diamond ring. Tea started crying with joy seeing what he was about to do next.

"Tea Gardner, will you be my wife?" said Atem

Tea was in loss for words when he said it, she tried to hold in her tears, but to no avail she just went up to Atem and hugged him. Tea exploded with love and blurted out with her answer.

"Yes, yes Atem, I will be your wife" she said crying

Atem and Tea then got up from the floor and slipped on the engagement ring onto Tea's ring finger. Tea was in tears still because she and Atem are now engaged to be married. As Atem and Tea were about to kiss, someone came in and interrupted them. From out of the shadows, it was Mai who had on a purple jacket and purple jeans with high-heels.

"Well, let me be the first to say congrats to the newest couple, hun." said Mai

"Mai? What are you doing here?" said Tea

"I came to tell you that I am leaving Domino." said Mai

"But why?" Tea asked as Mai quickly replied "Because, I'm no longer needed here anymore. Sure I may not have graduated with you, but I did find out that Vivian and Mom is now in prison. So, with those two locked up, I'm going to be leaving. I'm not coming back, so I say congratulations to you two and I hope you have a happy life together. Who knows, maybe our paths will cross again someday."

Mai turned and walked away from those two as she disappeared right in front of them. Tea was sad that she is leaving for good, but she did have a new husband that she will soon have. Tea then turned to Atem.

"Atem, can I ask you something?" said Tea

"Anything Tea. What is it?" said Atem

"I want you to move in with me into the mansion. Since I have nobody else in the house with me most of the time, I was wondering if you and I could start living together?" said Tea

"Sure Tea, since you and I are going to be married, I would be honored" said Atem

Atem leaned in to kiss Tea on the lips passionately. Tea then kissed back with him and brushed their lips together as they were standing under the full moon in the night.

* * *

Oh My GoD! This Chapter is complete, so now the Epilogue is the last thing and then this story is done! It will be DONE! At least until next chapter. So, I hope you guys loved it because I had to put my brain to work once again and I will have the Epilogue ready in a week. In the meantime, leave your reviews and I will be back for the finale to thank everyone. Don't thank me just yet though, next chapter, you can. See You Next Time!


	17. Epilogue

Okay you guys, it's all gonna come to a head today because it's the ending part of the story. Sorry if I hadn't updated sooner, I was busy relocating, but I'm all finished now and so I give you THE BIG FINISH to this story. It's gonna be long, but who cares! Enjoy it!

Thank you to all those who reviewed this story so much:

(x5) port rocks, (x3) Coka Cookie Cola, (x2) Lora Gardner, (x2) Liwliwa-Janoah, (x2) 101ghettogirl, (x4) The Story Master, (x2) IntotheWilds, (x2) Germantownmaiden, (x8) BlackRoseDragonCK, (x7) Sapphiet, (x3) Guest, RedMoodAlchemist, seaprincess123, (x11) TheRealContestShippingPrincess, TvdLuverr, Kakashi500, (x3) Sakura1067, James Birdsong

**(x9) The Queen of Water** - Thank you, and now the end has come! APOCALYPSE! Nah, jk, lol...

**(x15) Sunrise Phoenix** - Well, your almost right about all of that. lol... just read and see what happens

**(x13) melan anime** - Yeah she did. Mai don't wanna get locked up. She's too hot for prison, lol..

**rockheart0103** - Well, thanks, no glass broke, but at least you enjoy this story, lol...

**(x6) The Rainwalker** - I did it again? Gosh Dig Dang Darn! Thanks to telling me, but it looks fine the way I see it, but still good either way.

**(x2) Izzy Jones daughter of hera** - well, let's hope this is the perfect epilogue!

**(x9) VampiressBeauty20** - No, I had this idea in my head forever, so I was almost out of ending ideas, you see, but not anymore! lol...

Special thanks to **(x6) Kassandra21** for the cover art: I actually am planning on doing an action story, but it's not ready yet. Wait and see...  
AND to **(x6) Akai22878 **for giving me ideas for the story: Thanks, but this is where it all must come to an end, sorry..., BUT we can all still be friends!

You all have given me the motivation to keep me going! I reward all those who reviewed this a cookie! (fires cookie Cannon)

**DISCLAIMER!**  
I OWN NOTHING! I only own the OC's in the story!

* * *

~ Epilogue ~

After Tea had accepted taking Atem's hand in marriage, they both started telling their friends and family. Everyone was so excited to hear about this, but the fangirls that wanted Atem got upset and cried all the way home. Atem and Tea had chosen when the wedding will be and they chose to have it on the first day of Spring which they knew that it would be on a Saturday. It's about one week before the wedding and Atem and Tea are at the mansion getting things ready for their wedding coming up. Tea is checking over the guest list, Atem is getting the gourmet foods checked. While they were getting all of it done, they also have been very tired from getting the wedding ready before it actually happens. While they were busy planning, there was a knock at the door.

"Atem, can you get that, please?" said Tea

"I'm pretty busy with the dishes at the moment. Sorry" said Atem

"Okay, I'll get it" said Tea

As Tea opened the door, there was a man with black-grayish hair and dark brown eyes. He was also in top shape. Tea did not even recognized who that guy was at all.

"Can I help you?" said Tea

"You mean you don't remember your father? Tea, I'm surprised at you"

"Dad? Is it really you?" said Tea as she started leaking tears

"Yes honey, it's me. I told you that I would be alright" he said

Tea started crying tears of joy as she hugged her father and didn't want to let go. Robert hugged her back as he missed her daughter so much. They ended up breaking the hug and then Tea got curious about him.

"Dad, what happened to you? Where were you all these years?" said Tea

"Well, here's how it all happened." said Robert as he started explaining.

_FLASHBACK_

_As Robert saw Tea go into the center, he was then blown away as he got caught up by a flying tree. Robert was hanging on for dear life trying to stay on. He ended up jumping off of the tree into the air as he saw the ground. He managed to stick the landing on his jump, but it did some nerve damage on his left leg. As he was limping to the nearest shelter, he saw a hatch to a basement._

_"I can hide there until this storm is over" said Robert_

_As he started going into the basement, he sees other people in there too. A man in his early 30's with his wife and two little boys. They were frightened to see Robert coming in unannounced._

_"It's okay, I won't harm you, I just -" as he was talking, something hard hit his head and knocked him unconscious._

_When Robert woke up, the storm was already over and Robert was found in a hospital bed. He was confused and caught a bad case of Amnesia. He doesn't remember where he went or who he was at all. The doctors had come in to see who he was, but to no avail, he couldn't remember who he was. There was no background check on his medical records since they didn't find his wallet or any kind of information on him. __Over the years, Robert had gained back memories little by little, Robert had got headaches from what he was getting back into his head until it finally hit him. For ten years, he started to remember the love of his life, his daughter, his friends, but he couldn't remember his own name. Until one day he started to remember everything._

_"Excuse me sir, you feeling alright today?" said the nurse_

_"Yes, I'm okay, I feel like I remember who I am now." said Robert_

_"Well, until then, we can help you in any way possible" said the nurse_

_"When the nurse was about to leave, she heard him say something before she left. "Robert..."_

_"What?" said the nurse_

_"My name is Robert, Robert Gardner!" he yelled_

_As the nurse heard that, she immediately called in the doctor to run a cat scan on him_

_END FLASHBACK_

"After they have given me a cat scan, they knew my memory came back and I rushed back here as fast as I could to see you again." said Robert

Tea then hugged her father again and said to him "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too. Where's Haley and the girls?" said Robert

"Haley and Vivian were sent to prison for trying to kill me and Mai left town and wasn't coming back" Tea explained. As Robert heard what came out of her mouth, she was surprised of what happened while he was away for so long. What Robert also noticed was there was a ring on Tea's finger.

"Tea, is that a ring?" said Robert

"Yeah Dad, I'm getting married next week. Would you like to meet my fiancé?" said Tea

"Of course, I do need to know who will be marrying my daughter." said Robert

So, Tea and Robert walked into the kitchen to see Atem cooking dinner for him and Tea. He was making homemade lasagna for him and Tea. Atem put dinner on top of the stove and as he turned around, he sees Tea with another guy. Atem was confused because he didn't know who he was.

"Tea, who is this?" Atem asked

"Atem, I want you to meet my long-lost father" said Tea

Atem then walked up to him and shook his hand to show respect for each other. They both stared into one's eyes to show trust.

"It's an honor to meet you sir" said Atem

"You can call me Dad now, since you'll be with my daughter, I know you'll make her happy" said Robert as Atem then bowed to him

It's now 11:00 am and the day of the wedding and Atem is waiting in the altar with Yugi by his side while Tea is now in the back room getting herself ready. She was wearing a silk wedding dress the flows with her as the wind blows. When she was busy putting on the last touches on her hair, she hears a knock on the door and it was her father.

"Tea, you ready?" he said

"Yes Dad, I'm ready" said Tea

As Tea stood up she was also wearing her mother's glass slippers on her feet. Robert then looked at Tea and he knew that little girl was growing up right in front of him.

"Look at you Tea, you look just like your mother when I married her. Every time I see those slippers, I see your mother in you and now that you have on her slippers, it's like your mother is here with us." said Robert

Robert wrapped his arm around Tea's and was making their way to the altar. As they were on their way, Akio saw them coming in and he came up to them before entering.

"You ready?" Akio asked and Robert replied to him "Yes, we are"

While waiting in the alter, there were only about a couple of friends and family members invited: Serenity as the Maid of Honor, Yugi as the Best Man, sitting in the front rows were Joey, Tristan, Solomon, Atem's parents who had the time to fly down to Japan to see their son get married, Phillip Dubbo and his wife, Duke, Kaiba, and Alex Motifa. Akio then saw the doors opening up and yelled out "RAISE YOUR RUMPS!"

Everyone laughed at what he said and they all stood up to listen to the piano's wedding march. Robert was then walking down the aisle with Tea by his arm. Atem was watching Tea like he could stare at her forever. As Yugi snapped Atem out of it with a bump to his arm, he came back to reality.

"Who gives this man to be with this woman?" said the pastor

"Her father does" said Robert

Tea let go of her father's arm and stood right beside Atem. As they were standing across each other, they just stared into each other's eyes and ignored everyone but the pastor.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here to enjoy this man and woman's love in holy matrimony. At this time, we would now like to hear the wedding vows for Atem and Tea! Tea, you go first." said the Pastor as Tea began to say her vows

"Atem, from the day I met you, we just bumped into each other in the hallway, but when you and I got to know each other more, I felt like we have a connection between us. It's like both of our hearts have been linked into one. On the day that we danced together, I knew that you would be the one who would sweep me off of my feet. And now, our love has never been better. I wish that our bond would never break and that it stays with us forever."

Tea was starting to choke on her tears as she saying her vows and then it was Atem's turn to say his vows to Tea.

"Tea, when I first saw you, you were one of those girls that were always in a rush, but when you were in need of help, I was there by your side. You and I share one thing that nobody has and that is love. What you and I have together, I'll never forget. From the day we danced at the ball to being at a romantic dinner with you. Tea, as we stand here, I would do anything for you, to protect you, and to be with you. Tea, you have a kind heart and I will be by your side no matter what happens."

Tea was crying from hearing all of this and Serenity was choking on her tears for what she heard too. As they finished saying their vows, the pastor started to speak.

"Now then, do you Atem, take Tea to be your lawfully wedded wife, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

"I do" said Atem

"And do you Tea, take Atem to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, for richer or poorer, in sickness and in health, for as long as you both shall live?"

Tea was still crying from all of this and she blurted out "I do.."

"May I have the rings please?"

Yugi and Serenity then passed the rings to the pastor and then gave the rings to Tea and Atem.

"Atem take this ring and put it on Tea's finger and say 'With this Ring, I thee wed' "

"With this ring, I thee wed" said Atem

"Now Tea you now do the same and say 'With this ring, I thee wed' "

"With this ring, I thee wed" said Tea

"By the power invested in me by the country of Japan, I now pronounce you man and wife, you may now kiss the bride"

Atem was wiping away her tears with his thumb and leaned in to kiss Tea passionately. As they started kissing, everyone applauded in the front row to see what they were witnessing.

"I hereby pronounce thee Mr. and Mrs. Muto!" said the pastor

As he said that, Tea and Atem went up the aisle and into Atem's car. Behind them were their friends and family saying their farewell's to them as they head off to their honeymoon.

"So, it finally happened" said Tea

"Yes, it did. Now you and I will be at a resort for the next month. Anything you want to do when we get there?" said Atem

"You know the answer to that" said Tea

When Atem hit a red light, Tea and Atem kissed passionately before the light turned green.

"I love you Atem" said Tea

"And I love you too, and you'll be hearing more of that everyday" said Atem as he kissed Tea's finger with her wedding ring. Atem and Tea drove off into the sunset to their next destination.

* * *

Well! that's it! It's Done! It's Done! It's DONE! Now, I hope you have all enjoyed reading this story because I will be gone for a little while, but don't be sad, I'll still be around. As long as you believe, anything is possible. Thanks for reading and enjoy your lives. THEEE! EEEEEENNNNNNNNDDD!


End file.
